The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?
by lissysue85
Summary: Alan and Tintin are on the verge of break-up and the arrival of an old flame is the final straw. Will a series of accidents be enough to reunite the lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from the Thunderbirds Universe belongs to me. Anything else is the figment of my imagination.

This is the fifth part in my little series but not the final part. I have one more story to go after this. Well this is Alan's story but I am not totally finished with Gordon yet and he is going to suffer a little (well a lot actually).

Alan and Tintin are on the verge of break-up and the arrival of an old flame is the final straw. Will a series of accidents be enough to reunite the lovers?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cold Feet and Breaking Waters.**

It was the morning of Gordon and Talli's wedding so everyone was excited except for the Groom. He was nervously pacing the floor of his Hotel room. He glanced over at the clock to see he only had two hours until he would be married. The door opened and his only younger brother entered.

"You nervous yet?" asked Alan jokingly.

"Yes," admitted Gordon sinking down onto the bed.

Alan moved to sit beside him. He could see that his brother was really nervous and it was unusual for Gordon.

"Are you ok bro?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little worried that she won't turn up. What if she changes her mind and does a runner?"

"She wont Gords, she loves you too much."

"I guess after everything that has happened, I keep waiting for something to go wrong," he said standing up and wandering over to the window.

"It won't just relax before you have a heart attack," said Alan with a grin. Gordon turned and grinned back.

* * *

Talli meanwhile was in another Hotel room putting on her dress. She was alone now but knew the other girls were outside well apart from Maddie. She was due to give birth in a couple of weeks so she and Virgil had stayed on the Island just in case. Talli hadn't wanted to marry without them here but they had insisted. Especially as today was the only date, the Chapel could do. It was booked solid for the next two years. Sure, they could have found somewhere else but this Chapel was perfect. It was located at the end of a pier so the ocean was all around it. As you were getting married, you could look out over the ocean and often see dolphins swim by, Gordon loved that. A knock on the door broke into her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and the girls came in. They all gasped and then smiled when they saw her.

"Wow you look beautiful," said Becca.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"So you ready to do this then?" asked Tintin.

"I think so. You don't think Gordon will get cold feet and change his mind do you?" she asked them all nervously.

"No of course he won't," said Lucie.

"After everything you two have been through there is no way he is going to let you go," added Grandma with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just being a little paranoid," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Island, Maddie was trying to find a comfortable position. It didn't matter whether she was lying down; standing or sitting it just wasn't comfortable. She sat on the sofa beside her husband and sighed heavily. Virgil smiled and pulled her down so her head was lying on her lap. He gently began to run his fingers through her hair and watched as she slowly began to relax.

"For the first time in ages. I actually feel comfortable," she said.

"Well the wedding will be starting in thirty minutes so you can stay like that for as long as you like."

"I love you so much," she said smiling at him.

"I love you too."

Maddie suddenly sat up and groaned.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Virgil feeling worried. Maddie's due date wasn't for another four weeks but they had been warned the twins could be born early.

"Kidney shot," she said with a grimace and stood up. "I'll be right back," she added before leaving the room.

By the time she came back in the service was about to start. She could see that Virgil had set everything up so they could watch the ceremony.

"Hey Virge do you think Gordon and Talli will mind sharing their big day with the twins?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Are you? Are we about to?" he asked too shocked to finish any of his sentences.

"My waters have just broken. I'm in labour Virgil," she said with a grin.

"What, wow, um, are you sure? I mean what do we do now?"

Maddie could see the panic in his voice and had to smile. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Virge calm down. Women have been having babies for years. It's going to be fine. All you need to do is call Dr Reynolds our Obstetrician."

"Ok I can do that. Should I call the others and let them know?"

"Nah don't ruin their big day. They will probably all be back here long before the babies are born," replied Maddie.

Virgil gave her a quick kiss and then walked over to his father's desk to call their Obstetrician.

Maddie headed off to the sickbay to get ready.

* * *

Talli stood at the entrance of the Chapel ready to make her way up the aisle. Tintin, Lucie and Becca gave her one last hug before heading off to find their seats with JJ and Izzy.

"You ready to go honey?" asked a voice. She turned to Dom who stood beside her. He was going to walk her down the aisle.

"Yes I am," she replied with a confident smile.

"Thanks for asking me to give you away Talli."

"Well you're the closest thing I have to a dad so how could I not ask you," she said giving him a hug.

Gordon stood at the front of the Chapel with Alan. He heard the music start and turned to see his bride walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful and he knew he was a lucky guy. They reached his side and he smiled at them.

"Look after her Flash or you will have me to answer to alright," said Dom with a stern look.

"I won't, I promise," replied Gordon and Dom grinned at him.

The vicar welcomed everyone and the ceremony began. The tears were soon falling from most of the women in the room and of course Parker who always cried at weddings. The rings were exchanged and the vows were made. Everyone was touched by the beautiful words and even Jeff had a tear in his eye by the end of it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the Vicar with a smile.

Gordon pulled Talli into his arms and kissed her. Everyone else clapped and cheered. A dolphin could be seen leaping through the water as well. They broke apart smiling and turned to walk back down the aisle.

* * *

Back on the Island things had become more panicked. Maddie's contractions were only a couple of minutes apart and Dr Reynolds still hadn't shown up yet. Virgil was alternating between pacing the room and mopping his wife's forehead. Maddie was remarkably calm for someone in the late stages of labour.

Finally, a plane could be heard landing and Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. Kyrano who had stayed on the island with them was outside waiting for the doctor.

"You're doing great honey," said Virgil as he helped her through another contraction.

"Glad you're here," she said when she could finally breath again.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he replied wiping her forehead and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The door opened and Dr Reynolds came in. She had been their Obstetrician from the beginning and had worked with Maddie before so they were all well acquainted.

"Hey Dr Reynolds," said Virgil with a relieved smile.

"Hi guys. Let's see what's happening shall we and please call me Melissa," she said as she walked over. She quickly got set up.

"Well you are ten centimetres Maddie, It's time to start pushing."

"Ok," groaned Maddie as she was rocked with another contraction. Virgil had hold of her hand and was helping her with her breathing.

"Have you had anything for the pain?" asked Melissa.

"Just some gas and air but it made her sick," answered Virgil, as Maddie couldn't.

"That's great honey and you are doing fine."

At the next contraction, Maddie pushed as hard as she could. Virgil kept up a constant stream of supporting words.

"Right one more big push honey and we will have baby number one," said the doctor and Maddie did as she was asked.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying. Melissa quickly moved the baby over to the neo natal cot that she had brought with her. After a quick exam, she turned back to the happy couple.

"You have healthy baby boy congratulations."

Virgil moved to take a quick look and was overcome with happiness at the sight of his son. It was the most amazing moment of his life. Melissa moved the cot over to Maddie so she could see her baby boy. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at him.

"He is gorgeous," said Virgil smiling at his wife. She smiled back and then groaned.

"Looks like baby number two is ready to be born," said Melissa.

"I don't think I can do this," said Maddie. She was very exhausted by now.

"Yes you can baby. I know you can," replied Virgil taking hold of her hand. Maddie gave him a weak smile and gripped his hand again.

* * *

The plan after the ceremony was to head back to the island and have a little party there. This way Maddie and Virgil could be involved. They all went back to the Hotel first though for a drink.

Jeff came walking into the room grinning and came straight up to them gathering the rest of the family along the way. They were all wondering what was going on.

"Looks like this will be a double celebration," he said finally.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Scott.

"Maddie has gone into labour."

"No way," said Gordon grinning.

"That's so exciting," gushed Becca.

"Just think Gords. Not only did you become a husband today but you also became an Uncle again too," said Talli

"I know and you're an Auntie now too," he replied hugging her tight.

"Scary," she said with a grin.

"Are they all ok?" asked Becca.

"The Doctor was about to land when I spoke to Kyrano but everything was progressing quickly," explained Jeff smiling. He was excited about being a Grandfather again and he knew the others were excited too.

"Oh this is just wonderful," said Grandma happily.

Gordon whispered to Talli who smiled and nodded at him. She then wandered off to talk to her mother and Dom. The others all looked at him in confusion.

"She is just letting people know that the party back on the Island has been cancelled," explained Gordon.

"Are you two ok with that?" asked Jeff not wanting to ruin his son's big day.

"Of course we are dad," he replied and Jeff hugged his second youngest son.

"All sorted lets go shall we," said Talli walking back over.

* * *

The others finally arrived on the Island and headed directly for the sickbay. As they approached the door, it opened and Virgil came out with something in his arms.

"Hey guys. I hope everything went well. We kinda missed the ceremony," said Virgil smiling at them all.

"Don't worry about it bro. Looks like you were busy," replied Gordon gesturing at the bundle.

"Yeah. You wanna meet your nephew?"

"Nephew cool," said Gordon and he moved closer to take a look.

The others soon joined him. The excitement woke the little boy up and he opened his eyes to look around. His eyes were just like his father's and Jeff felt his heart melt at the sight of them.

"Congratulations bro. He looks just like you well apart from the blonde hair," said Scott grinning at his younger brother.

"So you want to meet his twin?" asked Virgil.

"Of course we do," said Alan excitedly.

Virgil grinned at them all and opened the door to the sickbay. They all entered to find Maddie sitting up on the bed with the other baby. She smiled as they entered.

"So you've all met our son then. Want to meet our daughter?" she asked. Melissa stayed in the background watching the family.

They all moved forward over to her. Like her brother, she too had tufts of blonde hair and beautiful burnt honey eyes like her dad.

"Congratulations honey," said Jeff kissing her cheek.

"Thanks dad. You want a cuddle?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do," he said and she handed the little girl to her Grandpa.

Virgil handed his son to Scott who was itching to hold his nephew.

"Hi there little guy," he said as Becca walked over with JJ.

"This is your cousin JJ," she said letting him look at the little baby.

"Baba," said JJ happily.

"That's right and you have to look after him like I did for Uncle Virgie," said Scott and JJ just grinned happily at him.

"I guess that means you get to look after this little lady then Izzyloo," said Jeff walking over to her.

Izzy giggled at her Grandpa and the baby opened her eyes to look at her older cousin. Everyone just smiled at them. It was such a cute moment. Virgil then noticed the tears in Maddie's eyes and approached his wife.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah these are happy tears. I just can't believe this has finally happened," she explained.

"I know what you mean," replied Virgil sitting down on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

"So do these two cuties have a name or are you going to make us wait like Scott and Becca did?" asked Grandma.

"No, they have names," said Virgil grinning.

"And?" prompted Gordon.

"Well," said Virgil standing up and walking over to Alan who was holding his daughter. He grinned at the annoyed looks from the others because he was procrastinating. "This little girl is called Amalie Ruth. Amalie because it was the name of the little girl in the stories that mom used to read to us and Ruth after her favourite Great Grandma."

"I remember those stories," said Scott with a smile.

"Me too," added John.

"You sure know how to make your grandma cry Virgil," said Grandma wiping a tear from her eye. Virgil walked over and gave her a big hug. Alan then handed her great granddaughter to her.

"Now what about this one then," said John who was now holding his nephew.

"Well this little guy is named Riley Scott. Riley after Maddie's dad and Scott, well I think you all work that one out," replied Virgil.

"Wow. I'm honoured bro," said Scott moving to hug his younger brother.

"Both names are perfect," said Jeff smiling at them. Virgil moved back over to sit beside his wife.

"Your turn next bro," said Scott to Gordon.

"Nah we are going to enjoy being married for a while first. Alan can be next," said Gordon with a grin. Talli walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I like that plan," she said with a smile.

"Yeah and I'm not even married yet so slow down," said Alan.

"Then it's about time you did. You and Tintin have been together longer then probably us lot put together," said Scott.

"Stop trying to rush your little brother Scott. They will do it when they are ready," said Becca.

Alan smiled gratefully at her. He wasn't sure he was ready to get married and have kids just yet. In fact, he wasn't even sure if wanted to be with Tintin anymore. Things had changed between them and now all they seemed to do was argue. Tintin was having the same thoughts. Was there a future for them? Right now, she didn't know.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's chapter 1 done yay. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry, there wasn't a lot of Alan in it but he will be from the next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Flame

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous Chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have just been having a bad week. Here's to the weekend. yay.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Old Flame.**

Jeff stood on the balcony drinking a glass of scotch and trying to relax. The last few days had been really quiet so boredom had set in on the island. Tempers were frayed and there had been many arguments amongst them all. One thing Jeff had noticed through it all though was how differently his sons and their partners dealt with issues and conflict.

Scott and Becca would yell at each other for a bit and then calmly discuss it. John and Lucie never shouted at each other. They would just discuss everything calmly and rationally. Virgil and Maddie would yell at each other before storming off. As soon as one of them was calm, they would seek out the other and talk it through. They always made sure they said 'I love you' before going off on a rescue though just in case something happened. Gordon and Talli had very similar temperaments but they rarely argued. Jeff had noticed that on the odd occasions when they do, it never lasted long and usually ended with them both laughing. Alan and Tintin yelled, screamed and stormed off. It would usually take a few days before they would make up again and Jeff knew it wasn't the best way to deal with it all.

"Thought I might find you out here," said a voice.

"It seems to be the only quiet place at the moment," he replied turning to face his second oldest son.

"Well it's all quiet now. Alan and Tintin are on opposite sides of the island venting. The rest of us are off to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

"I think I will enjoy the peace and quiet a little longer," replied Jeff smiling at his son.

"Ok dad," said John and he wandered back into the lounge.

* * *

Alan stood on the beach skimming stones into the ocean. He couldn't believe he and Tintin had fallen out again. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about but evidently, he had done something wrong. He was really beginning to wonder if being with Tintin was the best thing for him. He had to admit that he wasn't even sure he loved her anymore. Seeing Gordon so in love had made him realize that it wasn't like that anymore for him and Tintin. They seemed to be stuck in the same old routine. He really wanted to talk to Gordy but he was still away on his honeymoon.

He began to wander aimlessly back towards the Villa. Staying out here all night was not going to solve his problems and neither was finding Tintin. She would still be too mad to talk to him. He decided to join the others who were still in the movie room Jeff had built. He entered to find Virgil, Maddie, John, Lucie and Becca.

"Hey Alan come and keep me company. These two insist on watching horror films," said Becca gesturing over at John and Lucie who were curled up together.

"You usually love horror films," said Lucie looking round at them. She smiled and waved at Alan. Virgil and Maddie were curled up together too but they were both fast asleep.

"Yeah when I have Scott to hide behind," laughed Becca.

"Alan, you will protect Becca from the evil monsters won't you?" asked John grinning at his younger brother.

"Of course I will," he said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks Al."

"Tintin isn't coming in here is she?" he asked looking around the room.

"Nope she has gone to bed. You two are still fighting then I take it," replied Becca.

"Yeah it's all we seem to do nowadays."

"Things will work out honey," she said smiling at him.

"I'm not so sure," replied Alan honestly.

"Are things really that bad between you?" she asked leading him to the back of the room so they could talk without disturbing the others.

"Yes I think they are. We never seem to talk or do any of the things that normal couples do. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe we have just stuck together because it was easier then trying to find someone else."

"Well normally I would suggest that you try having a break away from each other for a few days but that's a little difficult when you live on an Island."

"I know I thought about that too but it's just not practical. I'm sure things will work out and I'm up on Thunderbird 5 next so that will give us a bit of a break," he said trying to convince himself as well as Becca.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it tonight so stop worrying and protect me from some evil monsters," said Becca with a grin. Alan grinned back and they rejoined Lucie and John. Maddie and Virgil were still asleep and no on could blame them, the twins kept them really busy but they rarely complained about it.

"What we watching now then?" asked Becca.

"The Hitcher," replied John.

"It's just started," added Lucie who was snuggled up close to John. She absolutely loved horror films.

They all got comfortable and were soon engrossed in the film.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by in a flurry of rescues leaving Alan and Tintin no time to really talk things through. He had now gone up to Thunderbird 5 so things were still strained but at least they could be civil. Gordon and Talli had now arrived back from their honeymoon and had both had a wonderful time.

Everyone was relaxing in or around the pool when they heard a plane approaching. It circled the island once before landing.

"I wonder who that could be," said Jeff standing up.

"I don't know dad. Let's hope it's nothing bad," said Scott climbing out of the pool.

Kyrano came walking over with a young man the men all recognised. Tintin stood up and approached him warily.

"Hello Eddie," she said softly.

Talli turned to Maddie and Becca who were standing close by. "Eddie, as in Eddie Houseman? The guy who came between those two before?" she queried quietly.

"I guess so," replied Maddie. None of the girls had been around when he had first visited but they had all heard the stories. They turned their attention back to the newcomer.

"Hiya Tintin. I had some time off so I thought I would pop over and apologise for dashing off like I did last time," he said grinning at her.

"It's ok. You had to go," she replied. She couldn't blame him for rushing off, as it was an emergency. She was just annoyed he didn't say goodbye first.

"I'll make it up to you I promise," he smiled and then turned to Jeff. "Hello Mr Tracy."

"Hello Mr Houseman," replied Jeff politely.

"Please call me Eddie. I see the family has expanded a little," he said gesturing to where the girls all stood.

"Yes it has," said Jeff as the girls walked over.

"Hi I'm Becca, Scott's wife and this is our son JJ."

"Hey there. Cute little guy," replied Eddie as Scott walked over.

"I'm Lucie, John's wife and this is our little girl Izzy."

"What a sweetie."

"Hey there I'm Maddie, Virgil's wife. This is Riley and over there is Amalie with Virge."

"Twins cool," said Eddie.

Talli then stepped forward. "And I'm Talli, Gordon's wife," she said.

"Hi there," he said evidently impressed with the young woman. Gordon automatically wrapped his arm round his wife possessively.

"So how long is your holiday then?" asked Becca dragging Eddie's attention away from Talli.

"Just a couple of days but I had to see Tintin. I really am sorry about running out without saying goodbye. I was just so worried about my business. I hope you will forgive me," he said looking pleadingly at Tintin.

Tintin found she was unable to remain angry with the young man. "Of course I do Eddie," she replied and he hugged her.

The others watched feeling a little annoyed that she had forgiven him so easily. They were also worried that she was about to cheat on their brother with him as well. Tintin pulled away from him suddenly realizing what she had been doing. She was not going to cheat on Alan. She then noticed that Talli and Gordon had left and she had a pretty good idea where they had gone.

* * *

Gordon and Talli were in the lounge now and had just called up Alan. They wanted to warn him about the unwanted guest.

"Thunderbird 5 here. Oh hey you two. What's up?" he asked grinning at his brother and sister in law.

"We need to tell you something Al and you're not going to like it," began Gordon.

"What is it? Has something happened? Is everyone ok?" he asked panicking slightly.

"Al calm down. We're all fine. We just have a guest on the Island," said Gordon quickly. He hadn't meant to panic his brother like that. Talli gave him a reassuring smile and took hold of his hand.

"Who?" asked Alan feeling even more confused now. Why would they think he would get angry about a guest?

"It's Eddie Houseman," said Gordon.

Alan jumped out of his chair and began to pace up and down Thunderbird 5. He couldn't believe Eddie was here on the Island again. He had almost lost Tintin once before to that jerk. He thumped his hand onto the console in anger wishing he wasn't stuck up here in Thunderbird 5. He could do with a nice long run along the beach.

"Al just because he is here doesn't mean anything will happen between him and Tintin. She loves you," said Gordon trying to calm his only younger brother down.

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Alan sinking down onto his chair once more.

"What do you mean Alan?" asked Talli.

"Me and Tintin aren't exactly getting along at the moment. In fact we haven't been getting along for a while," said Alan sadly.

"I'm sorry Alan," said Talli wishing she could hug her brother in law.

"Do you still want to be with her?" asked Gordon.

"I don't know bro. I need to think. I'll talk to you later," he said and signed off.

Gordon just pulled Talli into his arms and kissed her. He was worried about his youngest brother and knew Alan wouldn't be ok until he could come back down and talk to Tintin. He hadn't liked Eddie the last time he met him and he definitely didn't like him now.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quietly. Tintin spent most of it with Eddie much to the annoyance of the rest of the family.

Alan meanwhile was stuck up on Thunderbird 5 wondering whether his girlfriend was cheating on him or not. He had been emailing some old friends of his in an attempt to not think about Tintin, it hadn't really worked. His computer bleeped to tell him he had another email.

**Hey Speedy**

**Kenny told me about the Legends races that are coming up soon. I really hope you enter; it will be so good to see you again. We all miss you. I hope you are still loving paradise.**

**Love Kenzie.**

Alan smiled at the message. Kenzie was the younger sister of his good friend Kenny Malone. She was also one of the best mechanics in the business. He was actually considering attending the races actually. It would a great opportunity to race and put behind him what happened the last time he went racing. That's if his dad and Grandma allowed him to go. He could still remember standing on that bridge thinking he was going to faint and fall to his death, if the resulting explosion didn't kill him first.

He missed his friends from the racetrack a lot. They had always had such a laugh together.

His thoughts moved back to Tintin. If he did participate then it would give him a break from her and could maybe save their relationship. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. That was of course if she hadn't already wrecked it by cheating with Eddie. He grabbed one of John's chocolate bars that he always had stashed up here. None of the others knew about this secret stash and normally he didn't touch it but today he needed it.

"Man I sound like a girl," he said shaking his head and walking back into the main room.

"And now I'm talking to myself. Gordon was right this place does drive a guy crazy. I wonder what they are all up to," he said as he sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Back on the island, Tintin was enjoying a stroll along the beach with Eddie. It was nice to just relax and chat with a guy. All she and Alan did was snipe at each other. Eddie suddenly stopped and turned to Tintin.

"You are looking beautiful as always Tintin," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you Eddie."

"I have really missed you these last few months. I really didn't mean to just up and leave without saying goodbye but I was so worried about my company."

"I know Eddie and its ok. I admit I was really hurt at the time but I am over it now," she replied with a smile and knew she meant it.

"So I'm forgiven then?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course."

Eddie moved closer and pulled her into his arms. Tintin in turn wrapped her arms around him dropping her head onto his shoulder for a moment. She then made to move away but Eddie didn't let go. She looked up at him and could see the longing in his eyes. This wasn't good so she again tried to move out of his embrace but he just held her tight. He then lowered his head to kiss her. As his lips brushed hers, she pushed him away and stepped back.

"I can't do this Eddie. I'm with Alan now."

"Yeah but he isn't here and he will never know," replied Eddie moving closer.

"I'm not going to cheat on him Eddie. I love him," she said with a slight hesitation.

"Are you sure about that one. Things don't seem that great between you two. I overheard the others saying that you two were on the rocks."

"Things may not be perfect between us but I am still not going to cheat on him. I think it was time I went to bed. Goodnight Eddie," she said forcefully before turning and walking quickly away. Eddie just watched her leave.

* * *

Talli had given up the pretence of sleep and was now heading to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate in the hope it would help her sleep. She entered the kitchen to see Eddie in there. He had an almost empty bottle of scotch in front of him.

"Hi," she said walking over to the fridge to grab some milk.

"Hi Talli. Come and have a drink with me," he said slurring his words.

"No thanks. It's a little late for me," replied Talli politely.

"Oh go on, one drink won't kill you," he said waving the bottle at her.

Talli just turned away and continued making her hot chocolate. She knew there was a chance Gordon would be along soon looking for her. He always seemed to know when she had left the bed even if he was in a deep sleep.

Talli turned back round to see Eddie stumbling towards her. She could see that he was totally wasted and had no idea what he was doing. She placed her mug back down on the counter and side stepped Eddie's attempts to grab her.

"I think it's time you went to bed Eddie," she said walking to the other side of the table.

"Are you joining me?" he asked with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Sorry Eddie but I am happily married."

"What is it with girls turning me down today? First Tintin and now you. Is there something wrong with me?" he asked advancing on her once more.

"I'm sure there isn't but you would probably have more luck if you didn't hit on women who were already involved."

"True but there aren't any on this island."

Talli was moving back around the table in an attempt to keep away from Eddie. She knew he was too drunk to really know what he was doing but was still a little worried. Eddie suddenly changed directions and backed her up against the fridge.

"Eddie I really don't think you want to do this," she said trying to figure out a way around him.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked another voice. They both turned to see Gordon in the doorway looking furious. Tintin then appeared behind him.

"Eddie what are you doing?" she asked in shock.

* * *

Authors Note: How will Eddie explain his actions to them all? Will Alan return to his racing roots? What about him and Tintin, is there a chance they can get through this?


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Up is Never Easy

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breaking up is never easy.**

"Hi Tintin," said Eddie waving his virtually empty bottle at her. Whilst his attention was distracted, Talli took the opportunity to move away from him. She didn't get far though as Eddie swung back round and grabbed her.

"Leaving the party baby?" he asked.

"Yes she is," said Gordon, his voice dangerously calm. He had seen the scared look that crossed Talli's face when Eddie had grabbed her and he knew she would be remembering what Jamie had done to her.

"Let her go Eddie," said Tintin. She could see the fury in Gordon's eyes and knew he was about to deck Eddie.

Gordon advanced on Eddie but he still didn't let go of Talli. He was too drunk to realize how much danger he was in.

"Please let me go," begged Talli. Eddie was starting to scare her now. She kept seeing Jamie pushing her up against the wall and trying to kiss her when she was trapped in that basement with him.

"Let her go now," ordered Gordon.

Eddie now noticed the fury in Gordon's eyes and released Talli who automatically stepped back. Gordon grabbed Eddie and shoved him against the door.

"How does it feel being forced somewhere you don't want to be?" asked Gordon angrily.

"I never forced her," argued Eddie.

"No so why does she look so scared then?" asked Gordon moving slightly so that Eddie could see Talli. Even drunk Eddie could see the fear in her eyes and he looked away.

"What's going on in here?" asked Scott entering the kitchen.

"Eddie got drunk and came onto Talli," explained Tintin quietly.

"I see," said Scott glaring at the drunken man.

"I didn't mean any harm," slurred Eddie trying to get away from Gordon.

"I think the smartest thing you can do right now, is go to bed and sleep this off before my brother decks you," said Scott moving to stand beside Gordon.

"Uh yeah sure," said Eddie and Gordon released his hold on the man. Eddie took this opportunity to leave the room quickly.

Gordon turned and walked over to Talli. "Are you ok baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said moving into his arms.

"I'm so sorry about that Talli," said Tintin approaching them.

"Hey it wasn't your fault, he was just drunk and would have come onto the other girls if they had entered the room instead of me," she said smiling at her.

"I would have liked to have seen him try that one with Becca," said Scott with a grin.

"Yeah. Maybe I should get her to teach me some basic self defence," said Talli stifling a yawn.

Virgil then stumbled blearily into the room and headed to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and stumbled out again not paying any attention to the people present. The others all laughed and then headed off back to bed.

* * *

Alan sat underneath the main console doing some routine maintenance work to Thunderbird 5. Normally he left most of this to John but today he needed to be doing something. He was hoping that the work would take his mind off Tintin and Eddie but it didn't. His concentration slipping as he stressed, he managed to slice his hand with a tool and swore loudly as the blood began to pour. He stood up and was about to head towards the kitchen to get a bandage when he heard the on coming call alarm. Alan swore again and approached the monitor. The screen changed to reveal John.

"Hey bro what's up?" asked Alan forcing a smile to his face. He clasped his hands together to stem the bleeding and hoped it was just a quick chat.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you are," replied John.

"Fine just doing a bit of maintenance."

"Really?"

"Yep, oh hang on a sec," he said and reached over the monitor to check on another call. As he reached over John caught sight if the blood on his hand.

"Al what did you do to your hand?" he asked when Alan looked back at him.

"Oh it's just a little cut," he lied. It was in fact a large cut that was bleeding quite heavily.

"Lets have a look sprout?"

Alan thought about hiding it up but knew John would just keep on at him so he lifted it up to the monitor. John swore when he saw how bad it was. He then pressed a button to call the others to the lounge.

"I think that might need stitches bro."

"Nah its fine. I'll just stick a bandage on it," he said and disappeared.

The rest of the family had now arrived in the lounge to see what was going on.

"Alan has cut his hand and it looks pretty deep, he may need stitches," explained John aiming the last part at Maddie.

Alan then walked out and could make out the rest of the family behind John. Now they were all going to panic and rush up here to check up on him.

"Al lets have a look at your hand," said Maddie moving to stand in front of John.

Alan lifted the bandage up to reveal the deep laceration. Maddie smiled sympathetically at him before turning back to the others.

"So who fancies a trip up to Thunderbird 5 then?" she asked.

* * *

A few hours later and Alan was back on the Island. Jeff had decided to leave John up there, as he was worried about his youngest son. John didn't mind being up there as he loved being in space. Even though he was married and a dad, he still loved watching the stars from Thunderbird 5.

Alan's hand had been stitched and bandaged now so he was beside the pool with Gordon and Scott. Virgil and Maddie were having a sleep whilst Lucie and Becca looked after the twins for them. Talli and Tintin had gone for a walk down the beach.

"How's your hand?" asked Gordy breaking the silence that seemed to fall upon them.

"I'll live. It was my own stupid fault anyway."

"So did John and Lucie tell you what happened last night with Eddie then?" asked Gordon.

"No they mentioned that he had left but that was all, so what happened then?"

"He came onto Talli," said Gordon with evident disgust.

"No way!"

"Yes way. He tried it on with Tintin but she turned him down so he got drunk and came onto Talli."

"Is she ok?" asked Alan knowing everything that Talli had been through with her ex.

"Yeah he didn't actually do anything to her, well apart from pinning her up against the fridge."

"Did he make it off the island in one piece?" queried Alan with a grin.

"Just," replied Gordon with a grin.

"I bet Tintin wasn't impressed by his antics," said Alan. He had barely seen her since he came down from Thunderbird 5 and had been wondering if something had happened between her and Eddie.

"Nothing happened between them bro but not for lack of wanting on Eddie's part. You do need to talk to her though and sort things out one way or the other."

"I know and I want to. We can't carry on like this," he said sadly.

"Is there a chance you two can work things out?" asked Gordon. He was the only one who knew just how bad things were between the young couple.

"I really don't know bro but right now, I'm thinking not."

"Well whatever happens bro. I'm here if you need me," said Gordon.

"Thanks Gords."

The sound of voices drew their attention to the other side of the pool where Talli and Tintin now stood. Gordon jumped up and walked over to his beautiful wife. She grinned as he approached. Alan watched the scene sadly. He couldn't remember the last time Tintin had looked that happy to see him.

"Have a good walk baby?" Gordon asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes thanks and I feel like a nice long rest now," she replied snaking her arms up and around his neck.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea," replied Gordon and grabbing her hand, he led her away to their bedroom.

Alan moved to stand beside Tintin who was watching as Gordon and Talli walked off happily. She turned and smiled at him.

"They are so perfect for each other," she said finally.

"Yeah," replied Alan moving to sit down. "Can we talk Tin?" he asked gesturing at the sun lounger in front of him.

"I think we need to," she agreed sitting down in front of him.

"Gordon told me about last night."

"Nothing happened between us Alan I promise you," she said.

"I know that Tin but I am glad he has gone. I never liked the guy."

"He is definitely not the man I thought he was," replied Tintin looking away from him.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Honestly Alan I don't know. Things have been so bad between us lately that it was nice to have someone show some real care for me."

"Where did it all go wrong?"

"I don't know Al and I wish I did."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Maybe it would be best if we had some time apart," suggested Tintin. A part of her didn't want to suggest this but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"What you mean break up?" asked Alan.

"Yeah, things haven't been right between us for some time and I don't think we are going to solve things by staying together."

"I think you're right. I wish you weren't but maybe it is for the best," said Alan and he knew deep down it was true.

"I'm glad you understand Alan and who knows maybe a little space is all we need," said Tintin standing up.

"Yeah," agreed Alan. He then stood up and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek and then headed off indoors.

Alan turned and wandered down to the beach. He knew they had done the right thing but it still hurt to think they hadn't been able to make it work. He had always imagined himself marrying Tintin and having kids but that was out of the picture at least for now. A little part of him had to admit he was relieved to lose the pressure of being in a relationship but the rest of him would miss Tintin like crazy. His thoughts moved to the series of Legends Races that were approaching. He had originally planned to turn it down but now it might be the best idea. He could get off the Island and have a chance to really get some space from Tintin. It would also be good to see Kenny and the others again too especially after what happened last time. He and Grandma had almost died thanks to a jealous rival driver. They had been left on the San Miguel Bridge with a bomb placed under them. The creeps had even put a device on the bomb that would cause it to blow up if they moved. Luckily, his brothers had been able to rescue them in time. Shrugging off his melancholy thoughts Alan turned and jogged back to the house to locate his father.

As he passed the pool, he found his three earthbound brothers relaxing by it and enjoying beer. Gordon turned and threw a can of beer at him and then patted the chair beside him. Alan caught the beer and sat down.

"Where are the girls?" he asked thinking about how unusual it was to not see at least one of them.

"Well they are all in the playroom with the kids. We got kicked out here to enjoy some brotherly bonding time," replied John.

"Or in other words they want to gossip about us and we can't listen," added Virgil.

"I see," said Alan and he sipped his beer.

"How did the talk go?" asked Gordy.

"We broke up."

"So not good then, sorry bro," said Gordon with a half smile.

"It was for the best really," replied Alan but Gordon could see that Alan was still a little upset about it.

"Is it over for good between you?" asked Virgil.

"Not sure yet. We are just taking some time apart to revaluate everything."

"Well we are here if you need us bro," said Scott.

"Thanks guys," said Alan.

The conversation soon moved onto happier subjects.

* * *

The next month passed by fairly quietly, mainly because now Tintin and Alan were no longer together, there was less arguments. The others had all thought they would have made up by now but it hadn't happened. In fact, Tintin had been emailing a young man she had met whilst visiting Penny. Alan had to admit that he felt hurt that she had moved on so quickly but maybe it was a sign that he should too. His father had agreed that he could enter the Legends Races at Parola Sands and he couldn't wait. Although he loved being a Thunderbird there were times when he missed the thrill of hurtling around a track. He was leaving tomorrow and was taking up with his old team again. There was a knock at the door and his four sisters in law walked in.

"Hey you all packed then?" asked Becca.

"Yes just about."

"You know we are all going to really miss you," said Maddie walking up to him.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you all too but I'm not going to be gone long," he said smiling at them all and wrapping his arm around her.

"I know but we are still going to miss you," said Lucie moving to the other side of him. Alan wrapped his other arm around her.

"Yeah you are leaving us with the others," said Becca with fake disgust.

"Hey you married them," retorted Alan.

"Good point, now where's our hug?" asked Talli crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Alan grinned and moved over to her. He gave her a hug and pulled Becca into it as well. Maddie and Lucie joined in and Alan found himself squished in the middle.

"Really hard to breathe you know," he said.

"Deal with it," said Becca cheekily.

Eventually they pulled away grinning at him. Alan grinned back. He couldn't help but be happy for his brothers having found the women they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. He just hoped that he would one day be in the same position. He felt jealous at times when he watched them all together.

"Wakey, wakey Al. Dinner's ready," said Becca disturbing his thoughts.

"Sorry, lets go," he said and followed them out of the room.

* * *

Alan pulled his car up at the Auto Stacker and waited patiently for it to be moved to a parking space. He then climbed out and walked towards the lounge where he was meeting Kenny. This was all scarily similar to the last time he had been here and he just hoped that this time it would end better.

He entered the bar and searched for Kenny. He couldn't see him but he did spot one very familiar face. He grinned and crept up behind her.

He placed his hands over her eyes and spoke softly. "Guess who."

The woman in question pondered the question for a moment. "I'm not sure; perhaps you had better remind me."

"Ah come on Kenz, you can't have forgotten me already," he said lowering his hands.

She turned round to look at him. "No sorry but I'm not sure I know you," she replied.

"Oh well I better go then," he said turning round as if to walk off.

Kenzie grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back. "How could I forget you Speedy," she said and hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you Kenzie."

"It's good to see you too Al. How are you?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm fine and really looking forward to getting back on the track."

"I dunno, only here five minutes and already you are hitting on my sister," said a voice from behind.

Alan turned to see Kenny. He grinned and they shook hands, happy to see each other.

"Drink anyone?" asked Kenzie and they all made their way to the bar.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will Alan get on at the races? Is there a chance still left for him and Tintin and what happens when a rescue goes wrong?


	4. Chapter 4 Speedy's Back

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the massive delay. This has been ready for a few days but I have been really ill and unable to put it up. Big thanks go to my bro Josh for reading through this and putting it up for me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Speedy's back.**

Alan climbed out of his car and pulled his helmet off. It had been brilliant being back on the track and the car was phenomenal. Brains had improved on his original design and it was better then ever.

"How was it?" asked Kenny walking over.

"Brilliant. Man I have missed that," he replied as Kenzie came over.

"Well you should have stuck at it rather then becoming a man of leisure," she retorted.

"Ah but if I had done that then you wouldn't have had a chance to miss me."

"I can see you haven't lost any of your charm mate," commented Kenny with a grin.

"Well you know I have always had a soft spot for this one," he said wrapping his arm around Kenzie.

"Joker," laughed Kenzie.

Suddenly there was a flash and they turned round to see Leon Fisher and his cameraman. He was often called in to interview the drivers and their crew.

"Hiya Leon," said Kenzie with a smile.

"Hey honey," he replied with a huge grin. It was clear to everyone present that Leon had fallen for the pretty mechanic.

"Hey Leon, how are you?" asked Alan. Leon was well liked around here as he actually respected the people he wrote about and always asked permission before using any information or photos he gained.

"I'm great Alan. What about you? It's good to see you back here on the track."

"It's really great to be back here too. I have missed racing," he replied.

"I hope you missed us as well," said Kenzie pouting.

"But of course," he said grinning at her and it was true he really had missed them all.

"Hey do you think I could have a quick interview about how you feel being back on the track?" asked Leon.

"I don't know."

"Oh go on. I promise not to ask about your family. I will stick purely to being back on the track," said Leon with a hopeful smile.

"Well just a quick interview then," said Alan and he wandered off with them.

* * *

Scott jogged into the Villa with the mail and the daily papers; he headed to the kitchen and distributed it all to everyone before settling down with one of the papers.

"Hey who's the girl beside Alan?" asked Becca turning the paper round to face the others.

"That's Kenny Malone's sister Kenzie. She is one of the best Mechanics in the business," replied Gordon.

"She's pretty," commented Lucie.

"Didn't she and Alan have a fling when he used to be on the track?" asked Virgil.

"No they just used to flirt a lot and joke about it," replied Gordon who knew all about what Alan had got up to in his racing days.

Tintin sat quietly staring at the photo. Alan had his arm wrapped around the young woman and they were both laughing. He seemed so happy with her. Tintin stood up and left the room quickly.

"I think Tintin is a little annoyed about that," said Lucie gesturing at the paper.

"Well it must be hard to see him with another woman," said Becca.

"Do you think anything will happen between him and this Kenzie?" asked Maddie.

"Possibly, there always was a lot of chemistry between them," replied Gordon.

"I hope he doesn't just use her to get over Tintin," said Lucie softly.

"I better go and make sure Tintin is ok," said Talli standing up. She gave Gordon a light kiss and walked off.

Talli soon found Tintin sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. Talli sat down beside her and dipped her feet in as well. The water was cool and refreshing.

"Just because they had their picture taken together doesn't mean they are an item."

"I can't blame him if they are. I was the one who dumped him," said Tintin staring into the water.

"Just because you broke up, doesn't mean you stopped loving him Tin."

"I know this break was a good idea but I miss him and it hurts to see him with someone else so soon."

"How do you think he feels about your new pen pal?"

"I know," she said softly. Nothing had happened with the man she had met so far and to be honest she wasn't sure if anything would. He was nice but he wasn't Alan.

"Look Tin, you need to look into your heart and decide whether Alan is worth it or not."

"You're right I do. I think I will go for a walk," said Tintin standing up.

"Well you know where I am if you need me," said Talli standing up as well. Tintin smiled and walked off.

* * *

Alan saw the chequered flag waving at him and grinned. He had won the first race in the Legends series. He carried on around the track doing a lap of victory. He could hear Kenny and the rest of his team shouting happily in his ear.

He finally completed his lap of honour and cruised his car to a stop on the track. He climbed out and was greeted by his team.

"Well done mate," said Kenny slapping him on the back.

"Thanks. I was a bit worried I was going to crash in turn three on that last lap," he said with a grin.

"Nah you had it sussed."

"The speedy we all know and love is back," said a voice from behind. He turned to see Kenzie grinning at him.

"Looks like it," said Alan as she gave him a hug.

"You really were amazing out there, especially when you overtook Fisher in that chicane."

"Thanks Kenz," he said as a few of the drivers came over to congratulate them. Mike Fisher was the first.

"Good to have you back Tracy and nice move on that chicane," he said holding out his hand.

"Thanks man," said Alan shaking his hand. He had always liked Fisher.

Kenzie was still by his side and he felt her shiver as another person approached. When Alan looked up he understood why, for standing before him was Tyler Gomez. He was the cousin of Victor Gomez. The man who had left Alan and his grandma on the bridge to die.

"I heard you were back Tracy. I would have thought your adventure last time would have been enough to put you off racing for life," he said vehemently.

"I wouldn't call being left to die on a bridge with my grandmother an adventure," retorted Alan.

"No probably not," said Tyler with a grin.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" asked Kenzie angrily.

"I came to say hello to my old friend here and to say that it didn't take you long to move on from me hey Kenz," he said leering at her.

"Oh please we had one really bad date, it was hardly a relationship and for your information Alan has a girlfriend."

"I don't actually," he replied softly and Kenzie looked up at him in surprise.

"Aw did poor little Tracy get dumped?" asked Tyler with an evil smile.

Kenzie stepped away from Alan and stood in front of Tyler. "I don't think its any of your business do you and I think its time you left," she said angrily.

"I was now leaving. You wanna be careful with this one she is a firecracker."

Kenzie made to go after him but Alan pulled her back. "Don't give him the satisfaction Kenzie, he's not worth it," he said. Kenzie smiled at him and they rejoined the rest of the team and the celebration.

* * *

It was almost evening now and Alan was in his hotel room getting ready for a night out with his team. There was a knock at the door and he opened it to see Kenzie standing there. She looked gorgeous all dressed up in a sleek black dress.

"I thought we were meeting in an hour?" he asked as she walked in.

"We are. I just wanted to say thanks for earlier."

"What you mean Tyler?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. I went on one date with him before I realized who he was and he has harassed me ever since," she explained sitting down beside him.

"Well if he comes near you whilst I'm around, I'll sort him out," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Al so is it really true that you and Tintin have broken up then?"

"Yeah it is."

"I'm sorry."

"It was for the best Kenz, things weren't working out between us."

"I'm still sorry though Al," she said touching his arm.

"So apart from Tyler, is there anyone in you life?"

"Nope, still haven't met Mr Right yet."

"You will Kenz, you are an amazing person."

"Oh man if you are like this now, what are you going to be like once you have had a couple of drinks?" she asked standing up.

"You'll find out later," he said with a cheeky grin and stood up as well.

"Well come on then Speedy."

The two exited his hotel room and headed downstairs to the bar where they were meeting the others.

* * *

It was gone 1am now and Alan had really enjoyed drinking and catching up with some old friends. They were all still in the Hotel Bar but had been joined by a few of the other teams as well. Alan was relieved to see that Tyler had stayed away from them. A band was playing nearby and a few people were dancing to them.

"Oh my god I love this song," said Kenzie sitting down beside him.

"I actually know this song," replied Alan with a smile. It was the first song he had recognised all night.

"Wouldn't shout that out too loud mate," said Mike Fisher.

"My sister Becca loves this group and is always listening to them," he replied with a grin as Mike sat down.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well technically she's my sister in law. She married my brother Scott," he explained.

"Are any of the others married?" asked Mike.

"They all are actually. Virge married a doctor named Maddie and they have just had twins. A boy and a girl named Riley and Amalie. John married a fellow astronaut who came to his rescue after he was mugged. They now have a little girl Izzy who's a year and a half. Scott married his childhood sweetheart Becca and they have a little boy JJ, who is a couple of weeks older then Izzy. And Gordon married a Physio named Talli but they don't plan to have any kids for a while yet. What about you?"

"Well I'm a dad now. My wife gave birth to our son six months ago," he said pulling a photo out of his wallet.

Kenzie leaned close to Alan to look and he couldn't deny the little flicker of electricity he got as she brushed up against him.

"Aw he is so cute," she said.

"Yeah he is," added Alan with a smile.

Mike took the picture back and replaced it in his wallet. "On that note, I better go call my wife and see how they are. Catch you later," he said standing up and walking away.

The band began playing another track from the band they had both recognised earlier so Alan stood up and held his hand out to Kenzie.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

"I would be honoured," he replied taking his hand and standing up.

They moved over to the dance floor and Alan pulled Kenzie close to him as they swayed gently to the music. As the song went on, the gap between them got closer until they were pressed up against each other. Kenzie sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

When the song finished she pulled back slightly and was caught in his piercing blue eyes. Alan stared back into her beautiful brown eyes, lost in her gaze too. Kenzie leant in and kissed him. Alan was stunned for a second and then kissed her back. Kenzie suddenly realizing what she was doing stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to kiss you," she said and then turned and walked off quickly.

Alan stood shocked for a second and then went after her. He saw her entering the lift and sped up to catch her before the doors shut. Kenzie stared down at the floor thinking what an idiot she had been to kiss him. She never even noticed the doors stay open and someone else enter. As the lift finally started moving, she looked up to see Alan on the other side. He smiled and walked over, his gaze never once leaving hers. He pulled her tight into his arms and kissed her before she could argue back. They finally broke apart.

"I don't want to be a way of getting over Tintin, Alan," she said stepping back slightly.

"I know Kenz but I do care about you.

"I care about you too so what do we do now?"

"Take it nice and slow and see what happens maybe," suggested Alan. He couldn't deny the attraction between them but he didn't want to rush into anything.

"Ok so will you walk me to my room then?"

"Of course I will," he said holding out his arm.

They reached her door and he gave her another kiss. It was more gentle and tender then the others. He then pulled back and smiled. "Goodnight Kenzie."

"Night Speedy," she said and entered her room. Alan strolled back to his own room, feeling happier then he had in a long time.

* * *

Gordon stretched and then slapped the back of his neck. He had just been bitten by what appeared to be a mosquito. That was just great.

John looked over at him quizzically. "You ok bro?" he asked.

"Yeah just got bit by a mosquito," he replied rubbing the back of his neck. They had just completed a gruelling rescue in Asia and were luckily now on their way back to Thunderbird 2 and home. A factory had gone up in flames and ten people were trapped but luckily, they had managed to save them all.

"Nice, I think Virge has some cream for that in the sickbay," replied John slinging his arm round his younger brother.

"Nah it will be fine," replied Gordon as they reached Thunderbird 2.

They were soon taking off and on their way home. With Alan being away at the time, Brains had offered to do a stint on Thunderbird 5 so John could help out.

"I wonder how Alan is getting on," said Virgil.

"I don't know but didn't he do well in that race," said John with a smile.

"I know. I really thought he was going to crash at one point," added Gordon.

"Do you reckon he will want to come back to all this when he is done?" asked Virgil. They all knew that Alan had missed racing.

"Yeah I reckon so. He loves racing but he loves being a Thunderbird too," replied Gordon.

Virgil gave a large yawn and stretched. This started John and Gordon off as well. It had been a long rescue and they were all looking forward to getting some well-earned rest. Well Gordon and John were, Virgil knew it was unlikely that he would get some rest. The twins were only a couple of months old and hardly slept at all.

"What you thinking about Virge?" asked John breaking into his thoughts.

"Sleep," replied Virgil with a tired smile.

"Have you got much since the twins were born?" asked John. He could remember the early months with Izzy and they were torture but they only had one baby. Virgil had two to contend with.

"Nope. As soon as one goes to sleep, the other one wakes up. Maddie has been doing her best to look after them so I can sleep after a rescue but it's not easy," admitted Virgil. He actually felt really guilty about how much Maddie had to do but she never complained about it.

"No but you two are doing great," said John patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah you are bro," added Gordon moving to stand beside him as well.

"Thanks you two," said Virgil with a smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the boys were back on the island and ready for the debrief, well all except Gordon who hadn't shown up yet. Talli decided to go and make sure he was ok. She guessed he had probably just fallen asleep after the long rescue.

She approached their door and typed in the code to enter. There was no sign of him in the bed but the bathroom door was closed. She approached but couldn't hear any sound and couldn't help but feel worried now. She pushed open the door to see Gordon lying in a heap on the floor.

"Gordon!" she said dropping to the floor beside him. She was relieved to feel a pulse and couldn't see any sign of a head injury.

She lifted her wrist up and activated the code to connect with Maddie's watch. She hoped the young doctor was listening and preferably alone. Her watch bleeped and Maddie appeared on the screen.

"What's the matter Talli?" she asked.

"Gordon has collapsed Maddie. We're in his bathroom."

"On my way."

"You're going to be fine honey," said Talli brushing his hair back and praying it was the truth.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will Alan and Kenzie feel when they wake up? Is this the end of him and Tintin and what on earth is wrong with Gordon?


	5. Chapter 5 TF1829

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am better now thankfully and have a lovely long update for you all. Life gets really crazy at christmas so sorry for making you wait so long.

* * *

**Chapter 5: TF1829**

Alan awoke the next morning to the sound of his mobile ringing. He leant over and pulled it off the bedside unit.

"Hello," he said sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you son but something has happened," replied his father.

"What? Is everyone ok?" asked Alan suddenly feeling wide-awake and worried.

"Gordon has caught a virus son."

"Is he ok?" he asked and then realized something and continued before his father could respond. "No he's obviously not alright or you wouldn't have called me. How bad is it?"

"Bad, I'm afraid. Maddie and Brains have no idea what it is or how he caught it. They have sent a sample of his blood off and hopefully we should have the answer soon."

"I'm coming home," said Alan jumping out of bed.

"You don't need to do that son."

"Yes I do dad. I'm not going to be able to concentrate knowing Gordon is ill."

"Ok son. We will see you soon."

Alan said his goodbyes and ended the call. He had a quick shower and got dressed. Quickly shoving his stuff in his bag, he left his hotel room and headed downstairs. He spotted Kenny in the dinning room and walked over to him.

"Morning Alan, You're up early," said Kenny with a smile.

"Yeah and there's a good reason too," he replied as Kenzie strolled over.

"Hey Al, what's the matter?" she asked seeing worry in his blue eyes.

"I have to go. My brother Gordon is really ill."

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Kenzie sympathetically.

"Thanks but it does mean there is a chance I might miss out on the rest of the competition though."

"Don't worry about it mate. We'll work something out," replied Kenny.

"Thanks guys. Well I better go," replied Alan smiling at them and he turned to walk away. Kenzie walked out with him.

The valet went off to get Alan's car leaving the two to say goodbye. Alan felt a little guilty about kissing her and then leaving. He knew it was unlikely that he would be back or that he would be able to pursue a possible relationship with her and he hoped she understood.

"I hope your brother gets better soon. Call us and keep us informed ok?" she said breaking into his reverie.

"I will, I promise."

"Good. Well I had better go make some calls. Goodbye Speedy," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kenz," he called back softly as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Alan finally arrived back on the Island and headed straight down to the sickbay. He opened the door to see only Talli in the room. She was sat beside her husband's bed holding his hand.

Alan walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Talli," he said softly not wanting to alarm her.

"Alan," she said and stood up. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and pulled her to him for a hug.

"He's going to be ok Talli. Our Gordy's a fighter, you know that," he said soothingly.

"Yeah, It's good to have you back Alan," she replied.

"I'm glad someone missed me," he replied with a smile as they broke apart.

"You know I wasn't the only one."

"No, I'm sure Grandma missed me as well."

"Well we didn't," said a voice from the door and Alan turned to see his three oldest brothers standing there.

"Hey guys. What have you been doing to my brother?" he asked lightly.

"Well Gordon decided he missed you too much so thought he would make himself ill so you would come back," replied Scott with a grin.

"Hello son," said Jeff entering the room.

"Hey dad," replied Alan giving him a quick hug.

Maddie and Brains then entered the room conferring quietly. They walked over to Gordon's bed and studied the monitors above it. Maddie recorded the details onto the data pad but no one could miss the frown that crossed her face.

"Is everything ok Maddie?" asked Virgil.

"Gordon's temperature has gone up," she replied and then turned to Brains. "Can you give him something to reduce his fever Brains please?" she asked him. Brains nodded and walked off.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet Maddie?" asked Alan walking over to her.

"No sorry honey we don't yet but we will," she replied giving him a hug.

Suddenly the klaxon sounded alerting everyone to another rescue. Scott, John and Virgil quickly headed to the lounge to find out what the rescue was.

Jeff then turned to his youngest. "You feel up to going on the rescue if needed?" he asked.

"Yes I do dad," he replied and they too headed up to the lounge leaving Maddie, Brains and Talli with Gordon.

* * *

Alan climbed out of the Mole and observed the devastation around them. They had just tunnelled into the basement of a collapsed Shopping centre in England. There were five people trapped. Luckily, it was night or it could have been a whole lot worse.

The five trapped people all looked up in relief as he approached them. Alan was pleased to see that they were all together so he could get them loaded up and out of here fast. The building was very unstable and could collapse at any moment.

"Hello everyone. My name's Alan. Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"Well apart from a lot of cuts and bruises we are all fine," replied one man.

"Well that's good," replied Alan as Virgil climbed out of the Mole.

"Everyone ready to get out of here?" asked Virgil with a smile.

"We certainly are," replied one woman standing up shakily.

Virgil and Alan got the five people settled onto the Mole. As Alan went to close the door he heard a rumbling above and realized that the building was about to collapse onto them.

"Virge we need to get out of here now," yelled Alan closing the door.

"FAB," replied Virgil and he activated the reverse thrusters. He quickly forced them to maximum power to get them clear quicker.

* * *

Scott and John stood at Mobile Control waiting for the Mole to resurface. They too were worried about the building collapsing as it was creaking and wouldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly there was a massive groan and the rest of the building came crashing down.

"Mobile Control to Mole come in please?" called Scott desperate to get an answer. He knew the Mole was designed to take a fair amount of pressure but could it take a whole building crashing down on it.

"Scott to Virgil, Come in dammit," yelled Scott.

"Are you getting any readings from them?" asked John trying to calm his older brother down. He was worried too but they needed to stay calm.

Scott studied the monitor and was relieved to see that the Mole appeared to be in one piece. He could also pick up seven life signs. John peered over his shoulder and was relieved to see that they were all alive.

"Did your men make it clear before it collapsed?" asked the night manager for the shopping centre.

"Nope they were on their way out but everyone was in the Mole and I have seven life signs. I am just trying to make contact with them," replied Scott.

"Scott calling Alan, come in please," he called using his watch to personally contact his younger brother fearing that Virgil may be hurt.

* * *

Virgil opened his eyes and winced at the stabbing pain in his head. He gingerly touched his forehead and was not surprised to see blood on his fingers. He had obviously hit his head on the control panel in front of him. He undid his seatbelt and staggered to the door. He needed to check on his passengers.

The door opened and he saw that his passengers had all left their seats and were crowded around a figure lying on the floor. As he drew closer, he realized it was Alan.

The young woman who had spoken earlier spotted Virgil and moved back. "He wasn't strapped in and was thrown across the room," she explained as Virgil knelt beside his brother.

Alan stirred as Virgil began examining him. He had a bump to his head and his wrist looked to be sprained but apart from that, he seemed ok.

"Al can you hear me."

"Yeah no need to yell Virge," replied Alan opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked smiling at the typical Alan comment.

"Well my head hurts and so does my wrist but I will live. Are you ok, you're bleeding," said Alan sitting up.

"It's nothing that a bandage and some aspirin can't fix," he replied brushing off the concern. Alan just rolled his eyes at his brother and stood up.

"Is everyone else ok?" he asked the passengers.

"Yeah we are fine. Are we trapped again?"

"I will let you know," said Virgil heading back into the cockpit. Alan followed him so that they could talk in private.

"Mole to Mobile Control, come in please," spoke Virgil into the mike.

"Virgil thank god. Are you ok?" asked Scott.

"Yeah we are fine, a bit bruised but nothing major."

"Uh huh so why can I see blood pouring down your face," said Scott frowning at them.

Alan handed Virgil a cloth to wipe the blood from his face. He was smart enough to stay out of Scott's view so he couldn't panic about the huge bruise to his face as well.

"Its fine Scott," dismissed Virgil ignoring Alan's smirk.

"Can you make it to the surface ok?" asked John interrupting Scott's fussing.

Virgil studied his computers for a while. "Yes I think we were far enough back when the building collapsed that we can continue back on our original course," replied Virgil as he activated the reverse thrusters once more. They spluttered for a moment and then the Mole began to move backwards once more.

Virgil was glad that he had begun digging a long distance away from the actual danger zone. It had meant that it took longer to reach the people trapped but at least it kept their entrance clear. They finally reached ground and Virgil cut the engines. Alan had already gone to the back to get everyone ready to leave. He opened the door and led everyone out and over to the waiting paramedics. Spotting Scott and John about to head over, Virgil and Alan jumped back into the Mole ready to take it back into the pod.

"You know Scott is probably cursing us right now," said Alan with a grin.

"Yes but we do need to get the Mole back to the pod anyway so might as well do it now," replied Virgil with a matching grin.

* * *

Scott and John watched as their younger brothers bid a hasty retreat to Thunderbird 2. They were perfectly aware that their brothers were escaping and it just wasn't going to work. After packing up Mobile Control, they made their way to Thunderbird 2. They soon located Virgil and Alan in the sickbay.

"Are you two ok?" asked Scott.

"Yes we are fine. I have a cut to my forehead and a headache. Alan has a headache and a sprained wrist," replied Virgil.

"Can you fly back ok?"

"Of course I can. You think I'm letting space man over there fly my baby. I don't think so."

"Oh sure cos it's so hard to fly this giant green space hopper," retorted John with a grin.

"Giant Green what?" asked Virgil standing up and advancing on his brother.

"Guys this is not the time. I think we need to be heading back to base," said Scott.

"He's right you two can fight it out later. I wanna know how Gordy is," said Alan heading back towards the cockpit.

Scott watched his younger brother walk away and wanted to go after him.

"We'll look after him bro. You just got back to base and see how Gords is," said Virge.

Scott nodded and walked away. Virgil and John then headed to the cockpit after Alan.

"Are you sure you're ok to fly Virge?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Johnny I swear."

They entered the cockpit to see Alan had begun pre flight checks. Alan was concentrating hard on what he was doing so he didn't notice his brothers come up behind him. He was worried about Gordon and hoped that he was ok. Whilst they had been on the rescue he had been able to forget that his brother lay ill in bed but now they were done, he couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't that long ago, that Gordon had been shot and now he had caught a virus. Over the last couple of years, they had all been injured or ill and he was beginning to feel like his whole family was cursed. He knew that some of those injuries had happened on the job and that was to be expected given what they did. However, the others had nothing to do with them being the Thunderbirds like Gordon being shot or the car crash that Becca and Scott were in. It just seemed to him at this time that there was always someone out to get them. Would they ever have a time where they could all be happy and just enjoy life? John finally interrupted his musing.

"You ok sprout?" he asked gently.

"Yep just getting us ready to take-off," he replied slipping out of Virgil's seat.

"Alan we're not going to bug you or force you into talking to us because well lets face it, that's Scott's job," said Virgil and Alan gave them a small smile. It was true that Scott would try to get him to open up.

"But if you do want to talk, you know where we are and we will always listen," added John.

"Thanks guys," replied Alan smiling at them. He wasn't ready to talk yet but it was good to hear.

* * *

Maddie took a deep breath and entered the lounge where the rest of her family were, well apart from Brains who was with Gordon. Even Talli was up here today, having been forced away from his bedside for a while. Maddie knew that as soon as she had told them her news, Talli would go running back.

"Everything ok honey?" asked Virgil being the first one to notice her.

"I have something to tell you all," she began moving into the middle of the room. Everyone went silent and turned to face her.

"It's not good news is it?" asked Alan softly.

"It's about Gordon isn't it?" asked Talli sadly. Alan moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"No it's not good news and yes it does concern Gordon," replied Maddie.

"What is it?" asked Jeff.

"I have just finished speaking to James Neels. He is the doctor I sent Gordon's blood too. We know what's wrong with him."

"Which is?" prompted Scott pulling Becca a little closer to him.

"Just one question first. When you guys were in Asia on that rescue. Did Gordon get bitten by a mosquito?" she asked already guessing what the answer would be.

"Yeah he did actually. As we were heading back to Thunderbird 2. Is that how he got this virus?" answered John and Maddie nodded.

"The virus or TF1829 as it's better known as, is….."

She was interrupted before she could say anymore. "TF1829 that's what it's called?" queried Alan.

"Yes it relates to the components that make it up."

She was interrupted again but this time by her husband. "Are you saying this is a man made virus?"

"Yes scientists in Asia have been working on the ultimate assassination weapon."

"Assassination?" questioned Lucie from the video screen. She was currently up in Thunderbird 5 doing a tour of duty.

"Yes they are trying to genetically engineer a weapon designed to only kill certain people. So in the event of a war for instance, you could take out the opposing faction without harming innocent people in the process," explained Maddie.

"So why was Gordon targeted then?" asked Alan feeling confused.

"I don't think he was. The virus is still in the early stages of development yet. It's nowhere near ready to actually be used. Mosquitoes were being tested to see whether they can carry the virus without succumbing to its effects. A container of mosquitoes carrying the virus was stolen from the lab a few weeks ago and has not been recovered.

"So there are hundreds of mosquitoes flying around carrying this deadly virus?" queried Virgil.

"No luckily the container only had five in it. Early tests have proven that although the mosquito can carry the virus, once it has been passed on, the mosquito dies. There have already been four other cases so it appears that the mosquitoes are all dead now."

"Can they be sure?" asked Jeff.

"No."

"How come it infected Gordon and none of us then?" asked Scott.

"Well as I was saying before they are trying to engineer it to only attack specific people. Eventually it will be DNA specific so the mosquito could bite fifteen people but would only release the virus into the bloodstream of the one person with the matching DNA type. However, they are nowhere near that yet. At the moment they have only managed to make it blood type specific."

"So it was Gordon's blood group that made him a target?"

"Yes this particular strain of the virus is designed to only target those with blood group A. So say the mosquito had bitten John instead then it wouldn't have passed the virus on because he is O."

"There isn't a chance of anyone else getting sick as well is there. I know both Alan and Jeff are blood type A too," said Grandma worriedly.

"No they are perfectly safe. The only way they could get it now would be if we transfused some of Gordon's blood into them."

"So the scientists that created this virus made an antivirus too right?" asked Alan.

"Not exactly," replied Maddie looking down. This was the hardest part.

"What do you mean not exactly?" asked Jeff.

"The scientists are in the process of making one but it will take up to two weeks to have it ready."

"Does Gordon have two weeks?" asked Talli timidly.

"No," said Maddie softly.

* * *

Authors Note: I know, I know, I'm so mean to poor Gordy. So is there some way to save him and how will the others deal with this devastating news. Can Alan accept that his best friend and partner in crime is going to die?

Well have a merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all get everything you want and have a wonderful time. I will try to update before the New Year but I cannot promise anything. Love ya all especially Little Miss Bump and Sam1 for their continuing support and help.


	6. Chapter 6 One Last Hope

****

The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know it has been ages since I last updated but things have been really crazy at home. My brother decided to go out in the middle of winter without a coat on so of course he got a bad cold. He then lovingly decided to give it to me, so I now have a cold and no voice. It's not fun especially when I have another brother who is a lot like Gordon and loves teasing me about it. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to my sister for helping to keep me sane and reminding me that I'm only human and cannot do everything.

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Last Hope.**

"What do you mean no?" asked Alan angrily.

"The virus is rapidly spreading through his system Alan," she replied gently not wanting to cause them any more pain then she already had.

"How long does he have?" asked John.

"About a week," replied Maddie. She had been really hoping they wouldn't ask that.

"Is there anything you can do at all?" asked Jeff. There had to be something that could be done.

"Well all we can do is fight the symptoms of the virus with a variety of drugs and hopefully give his body a chance to fight it until the antidote is ready."

"So there is a chance for him then?" asked Alan hopefully.

"Yes but it's a very slim chance though."

"Do you have all the drugs here that you need?" asked Jeff trying to ignore the fact that his son was possibly dying.

"Brains is now going through the list to make sure."

"Will you be able to get whatever is missing?" asked Virgil.

"Yep James has everything at Sydney Memorial Hospital."

"I'm going back down to Gordy," said Talli and she ran out of the room.

Alan also ran out of the room but he headed off down the beach, needing to be alone for a while. How the hell could Gordon have an incurable virus? How could someone have invented this but not made an antidote. Alan carried on running, pounding across the sand. It was the only thing that was keeping him from freaking out now. He couldn't lose Gordy he was his best friend. Sure, there were times when he drove him mad, like when he played pranks on him but Gordon had always been there when Alan needed him. Alan suddenly realized that his running had led him back towards the villa. He decided to have a shower and then go sit with Gordon for a while.

* * *

Alan arrived down in the sickbay to find only Tintin with Gordon. He was a little surprised to see that none of the others was with him.

"Hey Tintin where is everybody else?" he asked.

"Scott, Becca, John and Lucie are putting their children to bed. Your grandmother is with my father in the kitchen. Virgil has taken Maddie to have a rest and spend some time with the twins. Brains is in his lab and Talli has gone for a sleep as she is exhausted," explained Tintin.

"Just me and you then," he said as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Yes," replied Tintin softly. It was strange sitting here with Alan after everything that had happened.

"Has he woken up at all?" asked Alan.

"A couple of times but he wasn't very coherent though."

Alan just nodded and turned his attention to his slightly older brother. He looked so peaceful just lying there. Tintin could see that this had hit Alan really hard and she felt for him. She knew how close the two of them were and how much they meant to each other.

"I saw you in the race Alan. You did so well," she said and watched as a faint smile crossed his face.

"Thanks. It felt good to be out there but I did miss everyone here."

"Not everyone," Tintin muttered quietly.

"Yes everyone. We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or that I wouldn't miss you," he said staring her straight in the face so she could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I missed you too," she replied with a smile.

Gordon's eyes flickered open and he spotted Alan by his side. A weak smile crossed his face and Alan felt him squeeze his hand.

"What you doing here?" asked Gordon croakily.

"Keeping an eye on you bro. I dunno I go away for a few days and you fall apart without me," replied Alan.

"Things were getting boring."

"So you decided to liven them up by getting ill?"

"Uh huh," replied Gordon yawning.

Tintin stood up and walked over to the communications console. She pressed the non-emergency call button, which would call Maddie to sickbay but wouldn't panic her. This was the most lucid he had been so she knew Maddie would want to know. She then called Talli as well knowing she would probably want to talk to her husband.

Maddie came strolling in the door with Virgil and smiled when she saw that Gordon was awake. She checked all the monitors above him to see that they were all where she expected them to be. Not better but not worse either.

"Hiya bro. How you feeling?" asked Virgil taking the other hand.

"Sick," replied Gordon honestly. Virgil just smiled sympathetically at him.

"I can give you something for that honey," said Maddie walking over. She soon administered an anti sickness drug to him.

Talli then came into the room and walked straight over to her husband. "Hey you," she said and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Hi baby," he replied and caught her hand in his. She just smiled down at him and then bent to give him a gentle kiss.

Alan turned his attention away from them and over to where Virgil and Maddie were. He could tell they were concerned about Gordon. He couldn't hear them but could tell that things weren't good. He had noticed Gordon's temperature go up a degree since he had awoken and it was high enough already. He stood up and swiftly left the room before anyone noticed. He wandered around the house finally ending up in the lounge. His eyes caught sight of his father's scotch bottle and he approached it. He didn't really like Scotch but right now, he could use a drink. He poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"I hope you're going to share," said a voice and he turned to see John standing behind him.

Alan wordlessly grabbed another glass and poured another drink. He handed it to John and walked towards the sofa still saying nothing. John followed him over and sat down beside him.

"You ok little brother?" asked John.

"Not really," admitted Alan taking another sip of his drink.

John had to smile at the face he pulled. "Al, why are you drinking something you clearly don't like?"

"Thought it might help."

"Getting drunk won't help Al trust me."

"Like you ever have. You're too much of a good boy to do that," retorted Alan.

"Oh I have. I did a lot in college. It really won't help though Al."

"So what will then John?" asked Alan turning to face his older brother.

"I wish I could answer that one bro. I really do," he said scooting closer to Alan.

"He was awake earlier and really coherent too," said Alan staring into the amber liquid inside his glass.

"Well that's a good sign," said John sipping his own drink. He didn't really like Scotch either but there was no way he was letting Alan drink alone. At least this way he could only drink half the bottle.

"Is it? Maddie and Virgil don't think so."

"Did they say something?" asked John suddenly feeling worried.

"Like they would tell me," said Alan coldly. He was still treated as the baby of the family and he really hated most of the time.

"Alan, if there was something wrong they would tell you. They wouldn't keep something like this from you," said John wrapping his arm around his baby brother.

"I'm scared Johnny," he said quietly.

"He will be okay Allie. Gordy is a fighter, we're not going to lose him," said John soothingly.

Alan suddenly pulled away from John and stood up. "Oh come on John, you heard Maddie. The antidote takes two weeks to make and he has one week if that," said Alan walking over to the balcony.

John stood up and followed his stressed brother onto the balcony. "Maddie and Brains are doing everything they can for him. They are fighting each symptom as it develops whilst waiting for the antidote."

"But what if it's not enough? What if they can't keep him alive or what if the scientists can't make an antidote?" asked Alan spinning round to face his brother.

John could see the fear in his brother's crystal blue eyes. It was the same fear he felt too. There was a very high chance that they were going to lose Gordon and John didn't know if his family was strong enough to survive it. He wasn't going to say that to his baby brother though. Instead, he pulled Alan towards him hugging him tight. Alan tried to pull away from his brother knowing that if he didn't, then the tears he had been fighting back for some time now would finally fall. John just tightened his hold, refusing to let go of his baby brother. Alan finally stopped struggling and relaxed into his brother's loving embrace.

"Don't wanna lose him," said Alan choking back a sob.

"I know Allie, I know," soothed John as Alan broke down on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for some time but eventually Alan calmed down and pulled away from his older brother. He gave John a weak smile as he brushed his hair back from his face. John smiled back relieved to see that Alan looked a little better now.

A small cough drew his attention to the doorway where Tintin now stood. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Lucie was looking for you John," she said.

Alan could see that John wanted to check on his wife but didn't want to leave him alone. "Go John, I'm fine. We all know how much Gordy means to her," he said smiling at John.

"You sure sprout?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go make sure your wife is okay," he said standing up.

John walked towards the door and past Tintin. He glanced back over at Alan reluctantly. Tintin caught the look and smiled at him.

"I'll look after him," she said softly so Alan couldn't hear her.

"Thanks honey," replied John and he headed off.

Tintin walked onto the balcony and stood beside Alan. "I was going to make some hot chocolate and wondered if you would like some too?" she asked smiling at her ex.

"Yeah I would actually," replied Alan and they wandered off towards the kitchen together.

* * *

John meanwhile had gone down to the sickbay guessing that was where his wife was and he was right. She stood with Maddie, Virgil, Becca and Scott. He walked over stopping behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "Are you okay honey?" he asked.

Lucie turned round in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Yeah just worried about you," she said.

"How's Gordon?" asked John dropping his head slightly to kiss the top of hers.

"We are fighting each symptom as best we can but the virus still has a strong hold on him. I'm going to have a word with James again and see if he has any more news," replied Maddie and she headed back to her little office that was adjacent to the sickbay.

"Is Alan okay?" asked Talli walking over to them. "He ran out of here pretty quickly."

"He was just a little upset and needed a chat," replied John.

"Is he okay now? Maybe I should go find him," said Scott worriedly.

"He's with Tintin now and she will look after him."

"You sure?" asked Scott glancing towards the door. He hated it when any of his brothers were hurting. As big brother it was his job to look after them.

"She was his girlfriend for a long time Scott. I think she can handle it," said Becca.

"I wonder if those two will get back together now," said Lucie.

"Well they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," said Talli as her eyes drifted back to her husband. He looked so peaceful laying there that it was hard to believe just how ill he actually was. She blinked back a few tears and wandered over to his bed once more.

The others watched her knowing how hard this must be for her. It was hard enough for them but it would be twice as bad for her.

The door opened and the rest of the family came into the room. The others looked round in surprise wondering what they were all doing down here. They soon realized why when Maddie came walking back out of her office. Her face was calm but Virgil could see something else in her eyes. She stopped by Gordon's bed first to check his vitals before moving over to where the others were all waiting.

"Has something happened?" asked Jeff nervously.

"I've been talking to Dr Neels and I have some news," she explained.

"Good or bad?" asked Talli walking over.

"Both," replied Maddie.

"Okay lets hear it," said Jeff preparing himself for whatever she was about to tell them.

"There were four other people infected with the same virus as Gordon but only two of them are still alive now."

"Oh my god," said Talli covering her mouth with her hand. Alan moved over and wrapped his arm round her.

"Were they receiving the same treatment as Gordon?" asked John.

"Yes they were but the virus spread so rapidly through their immune systems that the drugs just couldn't fight it."

"Are the drugs working for Gordon?" asked Jeff.

"Yes but not as well as I had hoped. However there is still a chance for him," she said with a slight smile.

"What is it?" asked Alan.

"Well one of the scientists has created a possible antidote."

"Possible antidote?" questioned Scott.

"Yes it doesn't match the exact specifications required for the virus but it is the closest thing we have so far and it's ready now," explained Maddie.

"But will it work?" asked Scott.

Maddie hesitated before answering. She would give anything to be able to tell them that it would work and they would save Gordon but she couldn't. "I don't know," she finally said quickly looking away.

John had noticed her hesitation and the way she looked away straight after and knew there was more to it then she was saying. "What are you not telling us Maddie?" he asked gently.

Maddie took a deep breath and stepped back slightly. "There is only around a thirty percent chance that the antidote will actually work. If it doesn't then it will speed up the spread of the virus in Gordon and within 24 hours he will have total organ failure."

The room fell silent as Maddie's words sunk in. She walked away from them and over to Gordon. His vitals had dropped again but not drastically so. She recorded the details onto her data pad and changed his drip.

"Without the antidote, how long does he have left?" asked Jeff walking over to the bed to take hold of his son's hand.

"Three maybe four days if he is really lucky," replied Maddie looking back down at the data pad she still held, unable to look her father in law in the eye.

"How do we get the antidote?" asked Scott.

Maddie turned and handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. There were times when she really hated her job. Virgil walked over and wrapped his arms round her knowing how bad she felt about having to give them this difficult news.

"Do you want me to go pick this up then dad?" asked Scott.

"Yes please son. We have to at least give it a try," said Jeff. He knew that if it didn't work then he would be running the risk of losing Gordon faster but he had to at least try.

"Okay dad," said Scott. He walked over to the bed and brushed his younger brother's hair back. "I'll be right back little brother, love you," he said before turning round and walking to the door.

"I-ill come with you S-Scott," said Brains. Scott just nodded at the young scientist. They said their goodbyes and quickly left the room.

* * *

It was early morning on the Island now and only Jeff, Talli and Alan were left in the room. The others had all gone to their own rooms but Jeff guessed that most of them were not asleep though. Scott and Brains were due back in a couple of hours. Jeff looked over to see that Talli had fallen asleep on the other side of the bed. Her head resting lightly on Gordon's arm. Alan sat beside him fighting to stay awake but his eyes just kept shutting. Jeff smiled at his youngest fondly.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while son."

"I wanna be here when Scott gets back," replied Alan sleepily.

"Well why not lay on the other bed for a bit and I will wake you when he gets back," suggested Jeff.

"Nah I'm okay," replied Alan before letting out a huge yawn.

Jeff just smiled at his son and wrapped his arm around him. Alan didn't push his father away as it was just what he needed right now. Slowly Alan's head dropped onto his father's shoulder and he drifted off to sleep. Jeff looked down and smiled at how young his son looked when he was sleeping. It touched Jeff's heart to know that even though his boys were grown up, there was still times when they needed their dad. He kissed his son's head and then turned his attention skyward.

"Don't take my water baby from me just yet Lucy. I still need him," he whispered softly wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. His hand once more found Gordon's and he squeezed it gently.

* * *

Authors Note: So will the antidote work and save our little fish or is the family about to lose another member?


	7. Chapter 7 Worries and Fears

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin?**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so sorry for the huge delay in updating. I do have a really good excuse though I promise. My Internet has been down, I've been in hospital and then my brothers came up with a crazy idea that I need to rest. Apparently working on an update is not resting.

This chapter is dedicated to Little Miss Bump for just being the amazing person that she is. Stay strong honey. I also want to say thanks to Sam1 for beta reading this for me and helping me with that one section that was driving me nuts love ya lots. You're brilliant.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Worries and Fears **

Tintin walked into the sickbay the following morning and smiled at the sight before her. Talli was still asleep on her side of the bed with her head resting beside Gordon and his hand was now resting lightly on her hair. Alan and Jeff sat on the other side both fast asleep too. Alan's head was still resting on his father's shoulder and Jeff's was resting gently on his. It really was an adorable sight. In contrast to Jeff and Alan's tanned features, Gordon looked very pale and she could see that his vital signs were not that great either.

Looking down at her friend she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Oh Gordon," she said softly.

She quickly walked away from the bed and over to the window as more tears began to fall. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew instantly that it was Alan and without even thinking about it she turned round into his arms. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Alan just held her tight as she cried, fighting back his own tears once more. Eventually the tears stopped but Tintin stayed where she was. She didn't want to move out of his arms but she knew she would have to eventually.

"You okay, honey?" he asked softly.

Raising her head from his shoulder she said, "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter," he said, smiling down at her. Her eyes met his and neither one could look away. All she wanted right now was for him to kiss her. She knew it wasn't a good idea really and that she would regret it later but right now, she didn't care. A cough from behind them broke the spell and they both looked around to see Talli watching them. She gave them a smile which changed to a look of concern when she saw the tear tracks on her friend's face.

"You okay, honey?" she asked, walking over.

"Yeah, just got a little upset that's all," replied Tintin quickly wiping her eyes and moving away from Alan.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Tin. We all do at times," said Talli, giving her friend a quick hug.

Scott and Brains then came into the room. Their arrival awoke Jeff. Tintin walked quickly over to the communications panel and contacted Maddie. She soon came in and went straight over to where Brains was preparing everything. Virgil and John then appeared in the sickbay.

"Where are Bex and Luce?" asked Scott, realizing they were missing.

"They are looking after the kids with Grandma," replied John.

Scott just nodded and turned his attention back to his brother's bed. Maddie was recording his vitals onto her data pad whilst Brains administered the antidote to him. Jeff now stood beside Talli as they waited for any sort of reaction from Gordon.

"How long will it take to see a reaction?" asked Alan.

"Well if it works we should see his blood pressure start to rise over the next ten minutes," replied Maddie.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Scott, moving to stand beside his youngest brother.

"His BP will fall and his temperature will rise drastically," explained Maddie softly. Her eyes were glued to the monitors waiting for any reaction. The room was silent as everyone waited.

Suddenly there was a bleep and most of the people present jumped at the shock. Maddie quickly recorded the details and then smiled at her family. "His blood pressure is rising and stabilising."

"Does that mean he is going to be okay?" asked Alan, excitedly.

"It's a little early to say for sure but it's a really good sign," replied Maddie, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I hope so," said Talli quietly her gaze drifting back to her husband.

Alan moved over to her and wrapped his arm round her. "He'll pull through, Honey. We both know how determined he can be. Plus he had a prank all ready for Scott so he will fight this just for that," said Alan with a grin.

"True," replied Talli, smiling at him.

"What?" asked Scott, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"It was his idea not mine," said Alan.

"Yeah and I know nothing about it," added Talli as they both backed away from Scott.

Virgil then noticed that Maddie and Brains were both watching Gordon's monitors closely. "Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

This then drew the attention of everyone else.

"What is it?" asked Jeff.

Maddie turned to her father in law and gave him a reassuring smile. "His blood pressure spiked for a moment but it is settling down now and his temperature is dropping too."

"When will you know for sure if the antidote is working?" asked Scott.

Maddie looked down at her watch then at the monitors again. "In about an hour," she replied.

"Well why don't we all go and have some breakfast then. That includes you as well Talli," said Jeff, looking at his daughter in law.

"But what about Gordon?" asked Talli, looking down at her husband worriedly.

"Maddie and I will stay with him. We had something to eat when the twins woke up earlier," said Virgil and the others left the room.

* * *

Later that day, Alan found himself sitting beside his brother's bed again. He knew his brother wasn't at Death's door anymore and there were plenty of other things he could be doing but for some reason he just couldn't leave. He needed the reassurance of being close to him. Gordon's vitals had improved a lot but it would be a while yet before he woke up and even then he would have to take it easy for some time. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder affectionately and looked up to see Virgil behind him.

"You okay?" asked Virgil.

Alan could see the hint of concern in his brother's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah just thinking that's all."

Virgil just nodded at Alan, knowing that if he wanted to talk he would. Unlike Scott, he never felt the need to push his brothers into talking. He let them come to him when they were ready to. He moved round to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Virge?" began Alan, cautiously. Virgil looked over at his brother but still said nothing. "Do you ever think about what might happen if one of us was to…?" Alan paused and looked down at Gordon.

Virgil followed his look and then realized what Alan was trying to say. "Sometimes," he said finally.

"With the job we do, I have always known there was a high risk of that but for some reason it has never really hit me until now," he said, his gaze never leaving Gordon.

"Maybe because its Gordon lying in the bed."

Alan looked up at his older brother. "I guess but I don't remember feeling like this when he was shot." His mind went back to that moment when they had entered the basement to see Talli fighting desperately to save Gordon's life. It had been awful.

"That's probably half the reason."

"Huh?"

"Well this is the second time in less then a year that you have sat by Gordon's bedside praying he will recover, Alan. It's not surprising really that these thoughts are going round your head," explained Virgil.

"I guess not," he paused for a second. "Virgil, do you think this family could cope if we did lose someone else?" They had survived losing Lucy but only just. It had taken them all a long time to finally come to terms with her death.

"It wouldn't be easy, Alan, but we would get through it. As long as we stick together as a family, we can get through anything," reassured Virgil.

"You really believe that?" asked Alan, looking closely at his brother for any sign that he was lying.

"I have to or I wouldn't be able to do this job," said Virgil, standing up and walking away from the bed.

Alan could see that talking about this was hard for Virgil and he instantly felt guilty. He stood up and walked over to his brother. "I'm sorry, Virge. I never meant to upset you," he said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Virgil turned round and smiled at his younger brother. "It's okay, Al, I'm not upset. It's not the easiest thing to talk about but I will."

"Thanks, Virge."

"Alan, I'm here whenever you need to talk about anything. It doesn't matter what it is or how hard it may be to talk about it. If you need to then I will," he paused for a second and then spoke again. "I know I'm not the brother you generally turn to but I am here if you ever need to."

Alan just smiled back at him, knowing he didn't need to say anything. It was good to hear though. Just then there was a groan from behind them and they both turned round to see that Gordon had awoken. They were quickly by his side happy to see those bright green eyes staring up at them.

"Hey bro," said Alan, happily.

"Hey," Gordon groaned back.

"How are you feeling?" asked Virgil whilst Alan went to call the rest of the family.

"Like a whale sat on me."

Virgil couldn't help but grin at his brother's comment. "Just the one?" he asked, lightly.

"Very funny," replied Gordon, sarcastically.

"Virgil, funny? You must be ill," said Alan as he walked over.

Virgil just shook his head at them and recorded all the vitals onto the data pad ready for Maddie and Brains. He was too glad that Gordon was awake to be annoyed at them for what they were saying. The door soon opened and the rest of the family came rushing in. They were all so relieved to see that Gordon was awake.

"Hello, son," said Jeff, taking hold of his hand.

"Hey," groaned Gordon as he let out a big yawn.

Talli moved to the other side of the bed and kissed his cheek. "Hey you, I missed that cheeky smile."

Gordon went to respond but yawned instead. Everyone could see that he was fighting to stay awake so they all gave him a quick hello. Finally Gordon couldn't fight it any longer and his eyes closed. Suddenly the klaxon sounded and the boys all jumped up. Alan looked down reluctantly at Gordon not really wanting to leave him.

"We'll look after him, Al," said Becca, smiling at her youngest brother-in-law.

Alan bent down taking hold of Gordon's hand for a moment. "You be good," he whispered softly in his brother's ear and then stood up.

Gordon suddenly squeezed his hand. "Be careful," he said softly without opening his eyes. Alan smiled and returned the squeeze before finally following his brothers out of the room.

* * *

Scott climbed out of Thunderbird 1 and surveyed the devastation around him. They had been called out to a fire at a Scientific Research Facility. Most of the building had collapsed by now and was a smouldering mess but certain parts were still filled with flames. A young woman came walking over to him.

"Hi, I'm Courtney Beckett and the manager of this facility," she said, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Scott," he replied, shaking her hand quickly. "So what's the situation then?"

"Well, there was an accident in one of the labs and it caused a fire which rapidly spread through the building. Luckily, we were able to get everyone clear or so we thought. We then discovered that we had six people missing," she explained.

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yeah they are in the nuclear fallout shelter beneath the building."

"How do we access it?" asked Scott as a young man came running over with some blue prints.

Once they were laid out before him, Courtney began talking again. "There are two ways to access it. One is under the main building here," she said, pointing to the relevant section. "And the other is via a tunnel with an entrance to the right of the building," she continued pointing out the tunnel's entrance.

"Can we get to the tunnel entrance?" asked Scott, studying the plan closely.

"No, unfortunately, it's now underneath that," she said, pointing up at where the south side of the building now lay.

"So what about the other one then?"

"We can reach the door leading to the shelter but we can't open it. It's a blast door and can only be opened from the inside."

"Have you had any communication with the people trapped inside?" asked Scott, wanting to get as much information as possible.

"No, we don't have a radio here powerful enough to get through to them and we don't have anyone with the knowledge here that could."

"Well, we have a communications expert on his way so hopefully he can help," said Scott, feeling grateful that John had come with the others.

"Yeah, then we can give them the code, get them out of there, and I can fire them," she replied angrily.

Scott looked up in surprise at the sudden vehemence in her voice. "You're going to fire them?" he asked.

"Yes, that shelter was declared unsafe years ago and they all knew that. Plus, they had no reason to be down there in the first place which unfortunately leads me to think they were up to no good. Tell your colleagues to be careful, okay?"

"I will. I'm going to contact them now and get an E.T.A," said Scott, picking up his mike.

"I'll see if I can get you any more information," she replied, walking off.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two, come in please."

"Thunderbird Two here, go ahead, Scott," replied Virgil.

"What's your E.T.A?"

"Five minutes. What's the situation?"

Scott quickly told them everything that the manager had told him. "Think you can enhance the radio signal, John?" he asked.

"I would think so yeah," replied John.

"Okay so when you guys land, John come and join me at Mobile Control. Virgil, you and Alan get the cutting equipment in case we can't get the radio working," instructed Scott.

"FAB Scott," said Virgil signing off.

* * *

John had managed to make contact with the people trapped and they had been given the code to unlock the door. Alan and Virgil now stood beside the door waiting.

"Mobile Control to Virgil."

"Go ahead, Scott," said Virgil, lifting his wrist so he could see his older brother.

"They are now entering the code so be ready. One of them was injured so may require some medical attention," explained Scott.

"We're ready and I brought the first aid kit just in case," replied Virgil.

"Good. Just be careful though. We don't know what they were up to down here and it might not have been good."

"We will, Scott, don't worry," said Virgil reassuringly.

"Keep in touch," said Scott before signing off.

There was a loud clunking sound and then the door swung open. Alan and Virgil moved forward cautiously.

"Boy, are we glad to see you. I'm Doctor Richmond," said one of the scientists, moving forward to greet them.

"How is everyone?" asked Virgil, lowering his bag to the floor.

"Chloe needs medical attention. She leapt up when the doors slammed and hit her head badly."

Virgil moved over to check on her whilst Alan went to check on the others. Three stood in the corner away from the others. There was an older man in a white coat and two younger ones who were probably technicians. They all seemed fine so Alan moved over to the other scientist who was very pale.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Alan, kneeling before the older man.

"Yes just a little shaken up that's all," he replied, standing up slowly.

"Everyone ready to leave?" asked Virgil. He and Doctor Richmond were holding onto Chloe who had now woken up.

"I sure am," said the man Alan had been speaking to. He moved over to help Virgil and Dr Richmond.

The three men in the corner moved out to join the others when suddenly one of them backed away. "I can't breathe," he said, panting.

Alan quickly moved over to him. "You're going to be fine, Sir. Just try and stay nice and calm," said Alan gently. He then turned to Virgil. "Why don't you get the rest out of here and we will join you in a couple of minutes."

"You sure Al?" queried Virgil not wanting to leave his brother alone down here.

"We will stay with him and help him bring Matt up," said the other young technician. The other scientist nodded his head in agreement.

Virgil was still reluctant to leave him but he knew that Chloe needed proper medical care and he was also a little worried about Dr Richmond too. He was very pale. "I'll be right back Al. Call me if you need me okay," he said staring seriously at his younger brother. Alan just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"How you feeling now?" he asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm fine now," said Matt with an evil grin.

Alan instantly backed away towards the door realizing something was going on. He then heard a clunking sound and spun round to see the door shutting. "What's going on?Why did you shut the door?" he asked, turning to the scientist who had closed it.

"Because we are going to be leaving by a different route," said the man, gesturing at his colleagues.

The two technicians walked over to a wall and removed the panel. Behind was another keypad. They typed in a code and the wall moved to reveal a tunnel.

"I thought there were only two exits out of this place," questioned Alan slowly moving his hands together so he could activate the emergency signal on his watch.

"Uh uh uh Mr Tracy," said the scientist, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him. "Remove his watch carefully," he said to Matt.

Alan allowed the man to take his watch knowing that it was useless trying to stop them. It was then he realized just what the scientist had said to him. "What did you call me?" he asked, spinning round to face him once more.

"Your name of course. I know exactly who you are, Alan Tracy. I'm surprised you don't recognise me," he replied, grinning. He then pulled at the skin on the side of his cheek and Alan realized that it was a mask. It was then he knew exactly who it was he was looking at and it wasn't good.

* * *

Authors Note: So who was behind the mask, how do they know who Alan is and just what do they have in store for him.

I promise the next update won't take this long. Well unless one of my brothers decides to do something crazy like get ill or something.


	8. Chapter 8 Explosive Situation

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this but real life just keeps getting in the way. Thanks Sam for sorting out my spelling and gramar, you are the best.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explosive Situation.**

Once Virgil had made sure that the people he had rescued were safe, he turned back towards the building looking for Alan and the others. He felt a stab of fear when he couldn't see any sign of them emerging from the fallen building. He was then about to call him when he spotted Scott and John approaching.

"Virge, where's Alan?" asked Scott as they drew level with him.

Virgil could see the worry on his older brother's face and wished that he could give him the reassurance he needed. "Still inside. One of the Lab Technicians got a bit worked up and I'm now going back in to check on them."

"I'm coming with you," said Scott and then he turned to John. "Stay out here and man Mobile Control."

John just nodded and turned to walk away. He then stopped and spun back round, saying, "Be careful, okay."

"We will, Johnny," said Virgil, giving him a smile that he hoped hid the fear he actually felt. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he had this feeling that something was wrong.

John headed off towards Mobile Control whilst Virgil and Scott made their way back into what was left of the building. The fear that something was wrong intensified when they realized that the blast door had been closed.

"Could it have closed behind you, Virge?" asked Scott, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"It's possible but somehow I don't think it did," replied Virgil.

"So, how do we get in there then?"

"Good question," replied Virgil, softly.

* * *

Alan meanwhile was watching as one of the men placed a bomb on the wall close to the control panel. The timer on the bomb was reading five minutes, which he guessed, would be long enough for them to escape. The other man walked over to the panel that unlocked the door and typed in a code. A countdown appeared on that as well but this one was only four minutes. Alan knew that Virgil would be on the other side of that door by now and no doubt with Scott too. They would rush in when the door opened, looking for him and would be caught in the blast by the bomb. He staggered backwards at the thought, desperately trying to think of a way to warn his family about the bomb. Alan was so caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed the men walk towards him. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over his mouth. He fought against the arms that were holding him but soon succumbed to the chloroform that coated the cloth in front of him.

"Right, he's out. Let's go," said one of the men. The young man named Matt, hauled Alan over his shoulder and carried him into the tunnel. The other two followed him and the door closed silently behind them.

Less then a minute later, the timer on the door finished and it slowly began to open. Scott and Virgil quickly entered the room and were stunned to see it was empty.

"Where did they go?" asked Scott, circling the room once more.

Virgil remembering that there had been a tunnel that led to this room began looking for signs of an entrance. "I don't know, Scott, but maybe they tried leaving by the other exit," he replied as he studied each wall closely.

"Well, if they have, they won't be getting far. The exit is blocked by rubble." He then raised his watch to contact John.

"Go ahead, Scott," replied John, appearing on the small screen. To anyone else John would seem calm and collected but Scott knew his brother was anything but calm. Fear was etched in those crystal blue eyes and Scott was only about to make it worse.

"Alan and the three men who were still in here are gone. It looks like they found another way out."

"What? I thought the tunnel access was blocked," queried John. He was trying to stay calm but it was hard when he knew his baby brother was missing.

"It was but maybe they found a way through it or there is another way out of this place."

"Hmm, I better have another chat with the manager and see if she has any more information. I'll also get someone to check the tunnel exit as well."

"We will do a little more checking round here and then head back out again," replied Scott. He was relieved to have something for John to do. It might keep him from worrying so much though he knew it probably wouldn't.

"FAB," replied John, signing off.

Virgil was still searching for the access panel that would open the door to the tunnel. His gaze then rested on something that caused his blood to run cold. "Scott, we have to get out of here now," he yelled.

"What? Why?" asked Scott, shocked by the sudden fear he could see in his younger brother's eyes.

Virgil just uttered one word, "Bomb," Before grabbing hold of Scott and running for the door. They raced down the corridor and just made it through the main entrance before a massive explosion rocked the building.

* * *

Awareness slowly returned to John and he cautiously opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, beneath what appeared to be the main console of Mobile Control. He began slowly moving his arms and legs to see if anything was broken. Nope everything seemed to be working, though he had to admit that his head was killing him. The last thing he could remember was seeing Virgil and Scott run out of the building, just before it exploded. He managed to roll himself out from underneath the console and sat up, staring at the devastation around him. The rest of the building had collapsed now and there was no sign of Scott or Virgil. Slowly, he pulled himself up to a standing position. A few of the other rescue workers had begun searching for anyone trapped in the rubble. He then spotted the Chief of the Fire Brigade walking over to him.

"Did your buddies make it clear before the explosion happened?" he asked as he drew level with John.

"No, they had only just cleared the entrance. Any idea what caused the explosion?" he asked, trying not to think about what state his brothers might be in.

"Not sure yet but I will let you know when we do," replied the older man.

John nodded in thanks and walked over to where he had last seen his brothers. It was then a horrifying thought occurred. What if Alan and the other men hadn't made it clear? Could they still be trapped in the tunnel somewhere? Fear clenched John's heart at these terrifying thoughts but he knew he needed to stay calm and concentrate on getting everyone out of here. It was then he noticed an arm sticking out of the rubble near him. Crouching down, he recognised the torn sleeve of a familiar blue uniform.

A large piece of wood lay across his brother and John knew there was no way he could move it on his own. Luckily, two fire fighters appeared beside him and helped him move it away. John dropped down beside Scott and began checking for injury. Apart from a nasty cut to his arm and bruising to his legs from the wood, his brother would be fine.

Groaning loudly, Scott's eyes opened and instantly searched around him for Virgil. John, quickly realizing what his brother was searching for, placed his hand on Scott's cheek, turning it towards him. "We will find him, Scott. Don't worry."

* * *

Alan opened his eyes cautiously to find he was strapped into the back of a Police car. The three men who had grabbed him from the danger zone were talking and hadn't realized he was awake. Fighting down the nausea, Alan attempted to look around and see if he could work out where he was. They were travelling along a long stretch of highway but there were no road signs to give him an indication of where they were.

"Looks like our passenger is awake," said the one named Matt.

"Where are we?" asked Alan glancing around the car for anyway he could possibly escape.

"None of your business," growled the other man, he had no name for. He was well aware of what the driver's name was and knew it meant nothing good for him or his family.

"Chill out, Marco," said Matt. He was the youngest of the three and was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

Marco turned round to glare at Matt but said nothing. The driver just continued on his way, ignoring his two minions.

"So what exactly do you think you are going to gain by kidnapping me then?" Alan asked, aiming this question at the driver.

"The secrets to those amazing crafts of yours of course and if I can bring down the almighty Jeff Tracy in the process too, then so be it," he replied, an evil grin adorning his features.

"You won't succeed," retorted Alan. He knew that his family would do everything in their power to save him and without revealing their secrets too.

"You wanna bet?" asked Matt, grinning at him. It was clear to Alan that Matt had to be new at this. He was too excited by the whole situation, which made him just as dangerous as the others if not more so. He was the one most likely to lose it and kill him. Although there was, also a chance that Alan could maybe win him round and he could become an ally instead.

The car suddenly turned a sharp left and Alan could see they were headed to a small airstrip. He should have guessed that they would be leaving the country. It would make the search for him so much harder. He wondered where they would be heading off to next. The car came to a stop and the three men climbed out. The door next to Alan was opened and he was hauled out of the car. Marco and Matt dragged him onto the plane and then dumped him in the cargo hold.

"Be good now and don't make a fuss or we will be forced to knock you out again," said Matt, grinning as he walked back to the door.

Left alone, Alan began looking around for anything that might be of use to him. He was still dressed in his uniform but the belt and sash from it had disappeared. Getting to his feet, he began searching the cargo hold. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for to be honest. A weapon would be handy but he probably wouldn't get a chance to use it. There were three of them, possibly even more now. He felt the plane shift slightly and knew they had reached cruising level. His mind wandered to his brothers and whether they had made it out alive or not. Shaking his head, he knew he had to think positively. Virgil would have spotted the timer and got them out of there, they couldn't be dead. His thoughts then moved to his dad, stuck back on the island. Did he know that his youngest son was missing yet or did he think he was buried in the rubble somewhere or even dead?

"I'm alive, Dad," he whispered softly, just as the door behind him opened.

* * *

Back at the danger zone, John had just found Virgil. He had been a few metres away from Scott, buried beneath more rubble. His younger brother had a deep laceration to his temple, another one on his lower leg and some heavy bruising to his chest and abdomen. He was unconscious but John had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. He then looked over at his older brother. One of the local paramedics was looking after Scott but John could see he was itching to get over here and help. He instantly felt sorry for the poor paramedic having to deal with him. Scott was never a good patient.

As soon as Scott realized Virgil had been found, he jumped off the bed and quickly walked over to them. "Is he okay?" he asked, coming to a stop beside John.

"He will be," replied John, watching as the rescue team lifted his brother onto a stretcher. He then turned to Scott, "Should you be walking about?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he replied. He couldn't take his eyes off his younger brother, lying unconscious on the bed. He should have done more to make sure Virgil was safe. Even though the rational side of his brain was telling him, there was nothing more that he could have done. The big brother in him was saying he should have found a way. Shaking the thought off for the moment, he looked up to see John frowning at him. "What?"

"Uh huh, sure you're fine, Scott. I mean it's not like you are bleeding or anything is it," replied John, gesturing to the blood soaked bandage on Scott's arm. Before Scott could make any sort of a reply, one of the rescue workers came walking over.

"The exit from the tunnel is completely blocked and has been for some time. They couldn't have escaped that way," began the man. Seeing the fearful look on their faces, he was quick to continue. "However, another possible exit has been found on the other side of the compound and some men were spotted leaving in a police car."

"Why the hell weren't they stopped?" asked Scott, angrily.

"There wasn't anyone to stop them," replied the man, apologetically.

"Has the theft been reported?" asked John. He could see the rage in his older brother's eyes but knew it was directed at the wrong person. It wasn't this man's fault that they had escaped. Turning towards Scott, he sent him a look that told him to calm down. Scott took a deep breath and the angry look abated.

"Aye, it was reported and an APB has been put out on the car too. I will let you know if we hear anything," replied the man, before walking swiftly away.

As Scott turned his head, he caught sight of John rubbing his temples. He could see the stress and worry in those crystal blue eyes. "How you holding up?" he asked, softly.

Giving a weak smile, John nodded at his older brother. "Yeah, I'll live," he replied before glancing over to where Virgil was being looked after by the paramedics. He hadn't thought that his younger brother's injuries were that serious but he still couldn't help feeling worried that Virgil had yet to regain consciousness.

As if sensing his worry, Scott squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "He will be okay, John."

Nodding his head again, John turned to look at Scott. His older brother was looking very pale now and John could see that blood was still running down his arm. "Scott, you need to get that arm properly bandaged before you pass out from the blood loss."

"It's just a scratch and I need to call Base," replied Scott, trying to fight back the dizzy feeling that was threatening to take over him.

Taking a deep breath, John frowned at his older brother. "I will do that. Go and get your arm looked at."

"It can wait a few minutes whilst I call Base." Scott knew that the call to Jeff was not going to be good and he really didn't want to leave that to John. He was Field Commander so it was his job to alert Base of the situation.

Once again taking another deep breath, John's frown became a glare. "No, it can't. Scott, you are losing a lot of blood and you will end up on a stretcher beside Virgil. Please just go and get your arm looked at, I can handle the call to Base."

There was a forced calm to John's words but Scott could see just how much this whole situation was starting to get to his younger brother. A wave of dizziness crashed over him again and he knew he needed to get his arm sorted. He could see that John couldn't handle having him pass out on him. "Okay, you call and I'll go get my arm sorted," he acquiesced finally.

John breathed a sigh of relief as Scott made his way over to the medics. He then turned and walked towards Thunderbird 2. This was not going to be an easy conversation and he knew it would be better done in Thunderbird 2 where they could talk freely.

* * *

Authors Note: How will Jeff and the rest of the family react when they learn that Alan is missing and Scott and Virgil are injured? Who are the men who have taken Alan and just what do they plan to do to the youngest Tracy?


	9. Chapter 9 Make The Call

**The Tracy Women Part 5 Tintin**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I didn't fall off the planet or anything, just been really busy. Finally have the cast off my ankle though so at least I can walk properly again, Yay. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Making the Call.**

Jeff sat at his desk, trying to do a little paperwork, whilst waiting for more news from the danger zone. He looked up to see that Becca had entered the room with Tintin. She had a baby monitor in her hand so Jeff guessed that his grandson was taking a nap.

"Anything more from the danger zone yet?" asked Becca as she sat down.

"Nothing yet. At John's last call, Scott and Virgil were going back in to help Alan with the final people," replied Jeff. He had a niggling doubt in the back of his head that something wasn't wrong but he didn't want to voice it and worry anyone. It was then John's portrait began to flash.

"Go ahead, John," he said as his son's face appeared on the screen. His son looked pale and worn out but it was the slightly haunted look in his eyes that told Jeff his earlier worry had been right.

"There have been a few developments here, Dad and they're not good, I'm afraid to say."

"What's happened, Son?" asked Jeff, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. Becca moved closer to her father-in-law wanting to know what was happening too.

"Well, Virgil and Scott went back in to find Alan, only he wasn't in there. He and the three men with him had found another way out. They then escaped in a Police Cruiser, taking Alan with them." John paused to allow this part to sink in before continuing. "The people who took Alan also left a bomb in the room; Scott and Virgil were caught in the blast."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" asked Becca before Jeff could. Tintin meanwhile had sunk down onto a couch.

John took a deep breath before explaining. "Scott has a deep laceration to his arm along with a few bruises and Virgil is still unconscious. He took a blow to the head, has a deep laceration to his right leg and some heavy bruising to his chest but seems okay."

"And what about you, John?" he asked. He could see some bruising to his son's cheek and guessed that he had been caught in the blast too.

"I'm okay, Dad. The Mobile Control Unit protected me, though it's probably going to need scrapping now," he replied, ruefully.

"We can worry about that later, Son. Now what about Alan? Do you have any idea who took him or why?"

Running his fingers through his hair, a sure sign that he was stressed, John replied. "Not as of yet, Father. All we know is that it was a scientist and his two lab technicians that took him. The local Police Force has men looking for the car."

Jeff said nothing for a moment, allowing everything he had just learnt sink into his head. Becca meanwhile had contacted Maddie down in the sickbay. She didn't want to worry Gordon but she knew that Maddie would want to know her husband had been hurt. Maddie promised she wouldn't tell Gordon until a plan had been made.

"Is Scott with you?" asked Jeff, finally breaking the silence.

"No, he was getting his arm looked at," replied John. He couldn't help but grin slightly at the shocked looks on their faces. Scott was notorious for avoiding being treated. Virgil had actually pinned him down just to treat him on more than one occasion.

Recovering from that little shock, Jeff once again studied his second born son. John had clearly taken charge and it was something that he wasn't used to. He could see the stress building on his son and knew there was little he could do to ease the burden.

A noise behind John caused him to turn round, only to see Scott enter the flight deck. He was relieved to see a fresh white bandage on his brother's arms and a bit more colour in his cheeks.

"Hey, Dad," said Scott, appearing on the screen beside his brother.

"Hello, Son, how are you feeling?" asked Jeff, relieved to see his first-born was relatively okay.

"I'm fine, Dad, and Virgil has just regained consciousness too," he replied, smiling when he caught sight of his wife.

"Is he okay?" asked another voice. Jeff and Becca turned to see Maddie standing behind them. She looked pale and the worry was clear in her eyes.

Scott smiled reassuringly at his sister-in-law. "He will be fine, Maddie. He's already complaining about wanting to get up."

Maddie couldn't help but smile slightly at that. The whole family was terrible when it came to resting after being ill or injured. She knew Gordon was going to be a big enough nightmare, even worse when he found out about Alan. The thought instantly made her head ache and she rubbed it.

Catching her rubbing her head, Jeff instantly felt worried for the young doctor. She had been running herself into the ground lately to look after Gordon as well as her twins. Now with the disappearance of Alan and the others injured, that stress had just been multiplied. Seeing her do it again, he walked over to her. "How bad does your head hurt, honey?" he asked, softly.

"I've had worse," she replied, smiling weakly at him.

"Why don't you go back down to the sickbay and take something for it. Have a little rest too perhaps?" suggested Jeff.

"Yeah, I need to let Talli know what's going on anyway," she replied wearily.

"Does Gordon know about Alan yet?" asked Scott, bringing the attention back to them.

Maddie shook her head at her brother-in-law. "No, he was asleep when Bex called down. Talli does though and said she wouldn't tell him anything until we were ready. He is going to take this so badly."

Everyone in the room knew she was right. Gordon and Alan had always been closely connected. They could still remember how badly Alan suffered when Talli's ex kidnapped Gordon.

Maddie turned to walk back out and suddenly spotted Tintin sitting on the couch. She was staring ahead but not really looking at anything. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked, kneeling down before her.

Tintin said nothing but did look down at Maddie, shaking her head. Maddie could now see that the young woman was only just keeping it together.

Standing up again, Maddie held out her hand. "Why don't you come with me for a bit? I could use a drink." Still saying nothing, Tintin stood up and walked out of the room with Maddie.

Jeff and Becca now turned their attention back to the screen again. John was copying Maddie now and rubbing his temples. Jeff then looked at Scott and saw a familiar look in his eyes, which meant trouble for John.

"John, were you injured in that explosion?" asked Scott, looking intently at his brother.

"Nah, just a few scrapes and bruises. Mobile Control suffered more," he replied with a faint grin. He had been wondering how long it would take Scott to ask him if he had been injured. He had touched on it briefly earlier but John had been able to fob him off as Scott was still suffering from his injuries.

"You sure?" asked Scott, looking John up and down for any sign he might be lying.

John rolled his eyes at Scott before responding. "Yes, I'm sure. I just have a slight headache which given everything that has just happened, it's hardly surprising is it?"

"So what happens next then?" asked Becca. She was relieved to know that her husband was okay but she couldn't get her mind off Alan and whether he was okay or not.

"Scott, are you able to fly Thunderbird One home?" asked Jeff.

Scott flexed his arm a couple of times and was relieved to know he had full movement. It did ache at certain points but he knew he could handle it. "Yes."

Jeff then looked over at his other son. "You okay to fly Thunderbird Two back as soon as Virgil is ready, son?"

"Virgil will hate it but yes I am."

Nodding his head, Jeff continued, "Then as soon as Virgil is ready, I want you to get back here. There is no more that can be done for Alan there."

"But what if someone has some possible information about Alan's whereabouts?" queried Scott. He didn't feel right about leaving whilst his brother had been taken from this location.

"Make sure the Police know to contact us as soon as they hear anything and come home. If this is a kidnapping attempt then we shall soon here from them anyway," replied Jeff, knowing that the safest place for his other sons right now was here on the Island.

"FAB," acquiesced Scott though the reluctance was clear in his voice. The call was ended and the two brothers made their way to where Virgil was.

* * *

Meanwhile Tintin and Maddie were sat in the kitchen. Maddie had made them both a drink and was now sat opposite the young woman. She could see that Tintin was still fighting back the tears and she couldn't blame her for it. It had been obvious to her that Tintin still loved Alan and her reactions today had proved it.

"It's okay to be worried about him, you know," she said as she watched Tintin, trying to fight back her emotions.

"Well, you are worried about him but I don't see you breaking down," said Tintin looking up at the young doctor.

Maddie smiled and put down her cup. "Because I don't love him the same way you do. If this was Virgil I would be just like you are," she paused for a moment and then grinned. "No, actually I would be worse."

Tintin couldn't help but smile slightly at this. Her thoughts then moved back to Alan. Was Maddie right? Did she still love Alan? Is that why the thought of him being missing, scared her so much? Even as she asked these questions, she realized she already knew the answer. Of course, she still loved him. Being without him had been awful and she missed him more than she ever thought possible. But had she already lost him?

"Tin, are you okay?" asked Maddie. She had watched the range of emotions cross her face ending with sheer agony.

"What if we can't find him or they kill him before we can. I don't want to lose him Maddie. I don't think I could handle that."

Maddie leant over and took hold of her hand. "It's not going to come to that, honey. We will find Alan."

"You really believe that?" she asked, pulling her hand back and staring intently at Maddie.

"Yes because I have faith in this crazy family. I know they will do everything they can to get him back."

Tintin just nodded at her. She knew Maddie was right but it still scared her to know he was out there somewhere and could be seriously hurt.

* * *

Alan awoke to realize he was no longer on board a plane but in a dark room. He tried to recall how he had got here but all he could remember was Marco coming into the room, armed with something. It was a needle and he could vividly remember it being pushed into his arm. It must have been something to knock him out. The door slowly creaked open and he prepared for whatever was on the other side.

He was stunned to see a young woman walk in. She had a bundle of clothes in her arms and approached him cautiously.

"My master requires you to put these on and then I shall take you to him," she said softly, holding the bundle out to him.

Alan took the bundle. It was a pair of black trouser with a black shirt. It didn't surprise him that his captors had chosen black. He then studied the young woman before him. She didn't look like the type of person to be involved with these men. Her slim figure was encased in a black outfit similar to his but he couldn't fail to notice the bruises to her lower arms. Clearly, she wasn't treated well. Her green eyes were vague and seemed to have lost the sparkle that must have once been there.

"I will leave you to dress in peace. Please knock when you are ready," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

Nodding slightly, Alan laid the clothes down on the table and thought about whether she could be his ticket out of here. It couldn't be that difficult to over-power her.

As if hearing his thoughts, she turned back round. "If you are thinking of trying to escape, I would advise against it. There are too many guards who would soon catch you if you even made it out of the corridor." With that comment, she turned and left the room.

Alan removed the remains of his uniform, which seemed to have been wrecked in the transfer from the plane to here. Dressing in the clothes he had been given, he wondered where he was. There was no window in his room or any sort of clue as to his location. He tapped on the door and it opened to reveal the young woman and two guards who had clearly been guarding his room. He could see now what she meant when she said he couldn't escape.

They began to make their way down a long corridor lit only by a few torches attached to the wall. They passed a murky window but Alan was whisked past it before he had a chance to look out.

A door in front of them slid open and bright light poured out. It was dazzling after the dark corridor and caused his head to pound as he adjusted to the contrast. The room was filled with computer equipment and sitting right in the middle was a chair. One of the guards grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the chair before shoving him down onto it.

"Hello again, Alan. How are you enjoying your accommodation?" asked his captor with an evil grin.

Alan glared back at the older man. "Oh its first rate," he replied, sarcastically.

"Well shall we get down to business then? All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and I will let you leave this place, unharmed," said his captor, wandering over to him.

"So I tell you all the secrets to the Thunderbirds and you just let me go?" he questioned, knowing for an absolute fact that he wouldn't be leaving this place.

"There's just not enough credit given to the youngest member of your family now is it and it must be such a hard place to be in. Not only do you have to live up to your father but your brothers too. I almost admire you for having the courage to follow them into the business."

Alan fought back the urge to retort, as he knew that was exactly what the he wanted. Keeping silent, he glanced around the room. It was clearly the control centre for the whole place and somewhere that was not going to be easy to escape from.

The Hood stepped closer to his captive, grinning evilly. He had known Alan wouldn't give up the information easily and this way his father would suffer more. "What, nothing to say Alan. What a shame." He then walked over to his guards. "Please take Master Tracy to the interrogation room and prepare him."

The guards nodded and walked over to him. Alan then noticed that the young woman had followed them. He stood up and followed them out of another door, knowing this was not the time to start anything.

After a short walk, they entered another room. This one was much darker and more like the one he had been in. There were chains attached to three of the walls and a couple of tables loaded with various implements. The two guards dragged him over to one of the walls and quickly forced him into the chains. The two guards walked out of the door leaving Alan alone with the young redhead.

She walked over to him, checked that the chains were secure, and then pulled something from her pocket. As she lifted it up to his head, Alan realized it was a blindfold. As her eyes met his, he could see the reluctance in what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and covered his eyes with the blindfold. He then heard her leave the room and he was all alone.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is going to happen to Alan? How will Gordon react to the news that his partner in crime is missing and how will Jeff react when he realizes just who has his youngest son.


End file.
